Naruto the heir of the Six Paths
by Bloodreaper EX
Summary: Naruto was left alone, his father had died in the kyuubi attack and sealed the beast into his two sisters, and his mother in a coma. His sisters were taken by Jiraiya to train. But he now has the powers of the sage of six paths whcih he gained from Nagato/Pein before he died. super powered Naruto story. Naruto/ Uzumaki women/others. Not a Naruto/Nagato story and NO yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Second story, this will be a Naruto/Akane/Naoko/Konan/Fem Garaa

Here it is tell me what you think

* * *

Naruto of the Six paths

Chapter 1

In the dark forests of Konoha a young eight year old boy walked. The boy had spiky blond hair that resembled the sun with ocean blue eyes that held hundreds of emotions. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the late Yondaime who dies protecting the village form the Kyuubi and Kushina Uzumaki who was currently in a coma since his birth.

He had two younger sisters that were born on the day of the Kyuubi attack along with him. The first was Akane, she had long red hair like their mother but blue eyes like himself and their father. She had three whisker marks on each cheek. She was more like their father, calm and calculating.

His other sister was Naoko, she had short shoulder lenth semi spiky blonde hair with but with violet eyes like their mother. She like their sister had three whisker marks on her cheeks.

When the Kyuubi attacked eight years ago his father had used the Shiki Fujin, to summon the Shinigami and seal the The Kyuubi's Yin chakra into Naoko and the Yang chakra into Akane. But the cost of using that seal cost him his life. The villagers were now split, the civilians and lower level ninjas like chunnin and genin hated them for the death of the Yondaime Hokage, while the jonin and Ambu respected them for holding the Kyuubi at bay.

Naruto himself was treated like a king... and he hated it. He hated how his sisters were treated while he was given everything. He didn't hate the village, just some of the people like the civilian council. He had legions of people who wanted to hang around him but he preferred his group of friends; Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Last year his sisters were take by Jiraiya of the Sannin for training in controlling the demon chakra they held. He had accepted staying behind while they trained until they were twelve, but he didn't just sit around. He was training his physical body every day, and working on his chakra control and expanding his chakra coils. He had asked his Jiji the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his guardian Kakashi Hatake for jutsu but they told him that he was too young to learn jutsu.

He knew that all he had to do was ask the civilian council and he would have them but he didn't want anything to do with them. He also preferred to hunt and gather his own food then buy from the stores that mistreated his sisters.

As he walked he heard stumbling and coughing. Naruto walked towards the source of the sound. There he found a man laying against a tree. The man was so skinny you could see the outline of his bones. His hair was like his mothers only shorter. His skin was pale and had several metal rods sticking out of his back. The most interesting part was his eyes, they were completely purple with four black rings around a black pupil. In his right hand was a necklace with six red magatama.

Naruto ran up to the man. "Stranger-san are you ok?" Naruto asked as he offered the man some water and food.

The man weakly looked up at Narutro. "Why help me boy in this world of pain." The man asked frowning slightly.

"I help because, if people live by helping each other, you can spread peace through out the world." Naruto said with a face splitting smile.

"Your wrong" the red head said to Naruto. "Peace can only come when everyone knows true pain." The man said completely serious.

Naruto tilted his head, confused by what the man had said. "But pain brings sadness, and when people are sad, life is miserable," Naruto said frowning at the thought of the whole world being sad. "My name is Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki."

The red haired man's neck nearly snapped up when he said his last name. "My name is Pein, the God of the hidden Rain." The red head said to the blond. Pein narrowed his eyes, "Your wrong, unless the world knows the meaning of pain there will always be conflict in this world."

Naruto shook his head in disagreement. "But if everyone knows pain then they will start to blame each other for that pain and violence will brake out." Naruto said to Pein. Naruto looked depress for a second at how his sisters are hated by the village, but smiled slightly at the thought that his sisters were safe with Jiraiya. "But of people understand each other and care for everyone no matter of what they might be, then there can be true peace in this ninja world."

"YOUR WRONG!" Pein yelled at the young blond. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF TRUE PAIN! YOU NEVER LOST YOUR BEST FRIEND TO WAR YOU NEVER HAD TO KILL AND STEAL TO SURVIVE! YOU NEVER HAD TO SEE YOUR PARENTS KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Pein yelled out scaring the boy slightly.

Naruto regained his confidence and spoke one more. He had a down casted face, "I way not know what it feels like to experience all those things but I have seen pain." Naruto said as he was on the verge of tears. "I have seen my sisters hurt and made fun of by the village for something they had no power over, I've seen people live on the streets for they're whole life, I've seen people's life's ruined because of some greedy basters took everything they worked hard to get!" Naruto yelled at the red head. Naruto clenched his fists in anger, "I may not have experience pain, but I know what it feels like. It pains me every time my sisters were mistreated!, it pained me to see all those homeless people barley get by!, it pains me to see a poor homeless child!"

Pein looked at the boy in shock.

Naruto looked down with tears streaking down his face, "But..." he began, "But I will be the one who fixes those problems in my village, I will be the hero of the poor, and bring justice to those who did wrong!" Naruto yelled back with conviction.

'This boy', Pein thought. 'He just like Yahiko.' Pein smiled slightly at the memory of his old friend. When he looked up, he gasped as he could see the image of his dead friend behind Naruto saying the exact same thing.

Pein chuckled a bit, getting Naruto's attention. "You remind me of my best friend." Pein said to Naruto. "He died protecting me and my other friend." Pein said as he retold his story about his pain. He told Naruto how his village was a war zone and how his parents were killed by ninjas. He talked about his struggle for survival, and how he met Yahiko and Konan. He shocked Naruto with the story about how he and his friends were given ninja training form Jiraiya, he talked about how when Jiraiya left and they formed the Akatsuki. He told him how at his confrontation with Hanzo, Danzo was there as well helping Hanzo. He told Naruto about how Hanzo took Konan hostage and made Yahiko commit suicide in order to save her. He even told him of his final battle with Hanzo.

Naruto was crying by the end of the sad tale. "I... never thought one's life could be so hard."

"Nagato" Pein said to Naruto. Naruto looked that the man confused, "That's my real name, Nagato Uzumaki." He said surprising Naruto that there was another Uzumaki beside his family back in Konoha.

"You an Uzumaki like Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted excitedly

" 'Kaa-chan' who's she?" Nagato asked the eight year old.

"Kushina Uzumaki, the 'Red Death' of the hidden leaf." Naruto answered.

"You are my Imoto-chan's child." Nagoto said.

"WAIT! 'Imoto-chan'!" Naruto screamed out in shock. "Then your my Oji-san!" Naruto said in complete happiness as he took Nagato into a hug. Nagato grunted in pain in responce. "I'm sorry Ojii-san" Naruto appologized.

"Its no problem Naruto-kun" he said, "Besides I'm dieing as we speak." Nagoato said. Naruto looked like he was about to cry once again.

"What!? Then we have to get you to the hospital!" Naruto screamed.

"No," Naruto said as he lifted his right hand. "Its to late for me, I will not make it in time" nagato said as he stood up. "But I see inside of you what I didn't have. In all right Yahiko should have been born with the Rinnegan not me"

"Rinnegan?" Naruto asked the man.

"My eyes, but that not important now." Nagato said as he put his hand on Naruto's head. "I may not have been the one who will save the world but you might be the one. You will be my legacy, Yahiko's legacy, you will be the the one who brings peace to the world, you will be the next Sage of Six Paths"

Naruto gasped, he had heared to the Sage from his Jiji.

"I will give you my power," Nagato said. "This will be my last act in this world. Rinnegan Art- Power Transfer Jutsu!" Nagato said as power flowed from himself into Naruto, his eyes changing to normal violet eyes without the Rinnegan. Naruto screamed in pain as his chakra coils grew at an exponential rate. Years of knowledge and information flowed into his head, including all the different jutsu Nagato had learned over the years of training. He lost all his baby fat and started to grow muscles and becoming taller. His spiky blond hair now had red tips. His once ocean blue eyes were now purple with four black rings and a dot in the center. He now looked much older, thirteen to be exact.

"Whoa" Naruto said as he look at his reflection in the near by lake. Naruto looked over at Nagato to see him haveing a coughting fit. Naruto ran over to Nagato who was now coughing blood. "Nagato-ojiisan!' Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun (pant) my time has come." Nagato said to the blond. "Here (pant) take this necklace." He held out the magatama necklace. "This (pant) belonged to the Sage of Six Paths. You must (pant) become the next Sage (cough) of Six Paths." Nagato said as he had a wild coughing fit. "Become (pant) the next (pant) Sage of (pant) Six Paths. Bring (pant) the (pant) Uzumaki back (pant)...to... glory" he said with the last world trailing off as he died. Naruto put the necklace on.

Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks as he saw his uncle die right in front of him. 'Don't worrie Ojii-san' naruto thought as he looked at the dead body of his uncle. He heard growling behind him. He turned to find a pack of wolfs looking hugerly at the body of Nagato.

The wolf attacked. Naruto looked at the wolfs with rage, "ALMIGHT PUSH!" Naruto yelled out a force blasted the wolfs back killing all of them by crushing their skulls. Naruto looked back at the carnage of his attack and fell down unconscious.

Naruto's Mind

The blond woke up in an endless ocean with small trees. "so you've awaken" a calm voice said in front of Naruto stood a man with a outfit consisting of a closed white and blue robes. His outfit also includes a foot length cloak which trails behind him, padded shoulders, cuffed wrists, a raised collar. His hair was light blue, with a two locked fringe and trails to near knee length and is tied at waist length.(Dartz's outfit and hair form Yugioh). He like Naruto had the Rinnegan except his left one was black with red rings and the right one was white with blue rings. Coming out of his back were two wings but like his eye they were different. His left wing was a red bat like wing, while the right was like that of an angle.

"Who are you?" naruto asked the winged man.

"My name is Zero, I am he spirit of the Rinnigan. I stand perfectly in the world, neither good not evil like the number Zero. It is never positive or negative." Zero said to the Uzumaki in front of him. Naruto looked at the man with an analyzing glace

"So you are the spirit of the eyes that Nagato-ojiisan gave me." Naruto asked the man who nodded.

"Yes, you see the only way for someone to fully use the Rinnegan is to overcome your inter weaknesses You must obtain complete control over you mind and body in order to become the Sage of Six Paths." Zero said as he walked towards naruto. "You will have to defeat me in order to do that." He said as he vanished form sight.

Naruto got into a stance that he got from Nagato's memories. It was called 'The Fist of Pain'. A fist slammed into the side of his face blasting him away and into a tree. He saw Zero reappear for a slight second before he vanished once more.

"Fight me!" He yelled as he kicked Naruto into the sky. "This is your mind! Use it!" Zero roared as he bicycle kicked Naruto deep into the water.

Naruto swam back to the surface only to be back handed by Zero, "Damn it." Naruto grunted as he stood up. 'wait he said this is my mind.' Naruto said to himself. Zero opned his wings and flew at high speds towards Naruto only to stop himself before he could crash into a concrete wall.

'He figured it out already!' He mentally screamed as chain erupted from the water and tried to capture him.

"I've figured it out" Naruto said as he turned to smoke. Zero looked around for Naruto only to be hammered down by two floating arms. Zero turned and landed on his feet. Zero sensed an attack coming and ducked under a punch from Naruto who had appeared out of no where. "This is my world"

Zero grabbed Naruto's over stretched arm and threw him away. "Good" Zero said. He drew two "L" shaped weapons, one was white with a black plant pattern while the other was black with a white fire pattern . "Take this" Zero said as he pointed the black one at Naruto before pulling the trigger. A black beam shot at Naruto who leaped to the right to dodge it. "Not good enough" Zero said as he appeared over Naruto and a giant white sphere form the white weapon, which hit Naruto square in the back.

Naruto stood up and the damage done by the attack faded away. Naruto materialized new clothing around himself. He now wore a white t-shirt over a wire mesh armor, and black pants. Over that he wore a red high collar long coat like his father's, with a Rinnegan eye on the back and nine magatama under it. Around his neck was the necklace that Nagato had given him. In his hand was a double edged long sword with a light blue blade. The hilt was dark blue with an out stretched wing cross guard with golden gemstone in the center. (True Master Sword from Legend of Zelda Skyward sword).

"Damn, you getting good at this" Zero said as he flew up into the air and started to fire black and white shots at Naruto who was using his new sword to deflect them. Zero seeing that that wasn't working, put the weapons away and drew a katana. It's blade was half black and half white, the guard had a six pointed star shape. The hilt was golden, with a purple leather grip. Coming out of the butt of the sword was a chain with symbol of a purple gem with a devil wing and a angle wing. "Zero-Nightmare" he said softly before flying down at Naruto.

Naruto jumped away from the slash Zero used when he neared the water. Naruto back flipped and charged forward. Naruto swung downward but it was blocked by Zero's sword. Naruto tried to force his way through but found that Zero was much more powerful in the physical sense.

Zero managed to push Naruto back, then swung his sword sending a shockwave of force that created a fissure in the ocean. Naruto used his sword to block it but still got pushed back. Naruto gritted his teeth as tried to get the numbness out of his arms.

Zero flew over the fissure and tried to decapitate Naruto who jumped up into the air.

"Time to end this" Zero said as pushed his sword up into the air. With that action skyscrapers started emerge form the ocean. Naruto used small air pulses to dodge the rising buildings. Naruto almost crashed into one that came out in font of him but he was able turn himself so he was able to fly parallel to the side and landed on it's flat roof.

"This is the end for you" Zero said as he swung his sword through the air. A red line sliced through many of the near by buildings. He raised his left hand which caused the upper parts of the cut buildings to rise as well. "Die" as the building started to move towards Naruto at high speeds. Naruto jumped of the building at the approaching projectiles. The first building came pointed at him, Naruto's sword started to glow light blue. Naruto cut the building section in half horizontally, but noticed that two long buildings were coming at him from both the left and the right.

Naruto used the bottom section of the building he just cut as a spring board to jump over the two colliding buildings. Zero growled as he wielded two more halves and cut them into six edged fragments and trusted them at Naruto.

Naruto deflected the first one into the second one, destroying both. The next two came spinning like drills at the same time. Naruto used his sword to block both at the same time. The other two the game spinning in form the over and under Naruto.

Using a well placed air blast he jumped out of the way of the top and bottom causing them to collided with the other two.

Naruto then pushed himself towards Zero once again. "Here I come!".

"Take this, shadow barrage" Zero said as he raised his left hand once more creating several arrows of dark energy, with a twitch form his hand the arrows flew at Naruto.

Naruto saw the arrows coming at him. "Almighty push!" He exclaimed, the blast of gravity deflected the arrows into the near by skyscrapers. Naruto finally neared Zero enough to slash at him only for Zero to jump and fly way.

Naruto gave chase to Zero. Naruto charged his sword so it started to glow once again and started to shoot cresent energy waves at Zero who dodged all of them.

The two flew out of the city. "Its no use Naruto-san, you can't catch me" Zero said to the blonde following him.

Naruto smirked as an idea came to mind.

Zero's eyes widen as a wall of skyscrapers shot up in front of him forcing him to do a ninety degree upward turn. Naruto was still following behind. Zero twisted himself so he was facing Naruto and drew his pistols. He shot a massive white energy pulse at Naruto.

The Rinnegan user used the building they were flying against as a spring board to jump up to Zero. Zero growled and shot a black beam. Naruto smirked as he used a air blast to rocket himself to the top of the building where he turned and started to fall towards Zero.

Naruto's sword started to glow blue, as Zero's glowed purple. Both roared as they approached each other. As both were a mere meter form each other they swung their swords. Both swords clashed sending a shockwave that leveled the entire city.

After the shockwave both fighters stood facing each other panting heavily. Naruto gasped as he dropped his sword and clutched his side as blood started to pour out. "I lose" Naruto panted out.

"No... You win." Zero said as a massive cut from his left shoulder to his right him exploded in blood. His eyes rolled back as he exploded into a blinding light.

* * *

What did you think?

Review, PM, leave comments, do what ever

G-night


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah heres chapter two sorry I havent posted in a while I've been busy. But here it is chapter two

Harem- Akane,Naoko, Kushina, Konan, Fem-Garaa, Tayuya,Karin,Mikoto,Fem-Kyuubi, Shizuka, Fem-Haku, Anko

I added thoses non red heads because I felt like it. This is final.

For the record I do not own any games, tv shows, or other things I may have used. I do not own Naruto

chapter 2-meetings

* * *

Naruto was blinded by the explosion of light. He couldn't see anything but the bright white that engulfed the surroundings. When it faded he was back in the forest where Nagato laid dead. He noticed that beside his changed appearance he now had new clothes. He now wore a blue long coat with three tails and five buttons one each cuff. Under that he wore a a black muscle shirt that rippled downward. He wore dark blue pants and brown boots that reached his knees with two straps at the top of each. (Vergil's outfit)

Laying on the ground by him was a Katana. It was in a black scabbard with metal ornaments at the end. The sword had a bronze octagonal guard with black and white grip. Naruto picked up the sword and instantly felt power flow into him. He unsheathed the sword to reveal a clean silver single edged blade. "Whoa" Naruto said as he examined the sword.

"Cool aren't I" Zero's voice said smugly in Naruto head. Naruto looked around everywhere for the being he had just fought in his mind. "I'm in you head idiot" Zero sighed in frustration.

"Cool, so what do we do now?" Naruto asked the neutral figure that now lived in his head.

"Well we can leave the village and never come back, become international criminals, destroying everything in our way and rule the world with fear." Zero said to the new sage of six paths, "Or we can return to the village and stay there, make our way up the ranks, and then become Hokage and help lead the world to peace." Zero continued.

"Why did you give me both the good and the evil path?" Naruto asked the spirit in his head.

"I told you I'm neither good nor evil. When you ask me what should you do I can tell you the paths you can take, a dark path or a light path." Zero said to the blonde with hint of annoyance that the blond had already forgotten that.

"Oh yeah sorry." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "First lets seal Nagato-ojiisan in a scroll." Naruto searched his uncle's body for a empty scroll which he found and sealed the corpus in it. "Lets go back to Konoha, if I left then we would be betraying my family and friends." Naruto said as he started to walk but stopped. "Zero-san, which way is Konoha?"Naruto asked the the spirit.

Zero sighed in annoyance and wielded the sword in Naruto hand to point in the direction opposite that Naruto was walking. "Baka" He sighed at the boy who turned and started to walk in the direction the sword pointed.

Naruto walked for a few minutes in silence, and it was getting on his nerves. He broke it by asking Zero a question, "Yo, Zero does this sword have a name?"

"Yeah its called, Yamato. Its a powerful sword that can cut through almost anything and can hurt demon, even a bijuu. The original Sage of Six Paths used this sword to defeat the Juubi. " Zero explained to the young sage. "It is also my connection to you in the physical world, so no one can use it but you without both yours and my permission before hand." Zero added to the statement.

"Cool,"Naruto said as he looked down at the sword that he was carrieing in his left hand. "Thanks, but can you tell me what powers I gain from Nagato-Ojiisan?" Naruto asked Zero.

"Good question." Zero said as he nodded in Naruto's mind. "Well the first path is called the Deva, which allows you to attract or repel objects or people and use all the elements. The next is called the Asura grants the user the ability to summon mechanized armor, augmenting their body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. The next is the Human path, this path allows you read people's mind and yank out their souls. It allows you to get even the well guarded secrets. The next one is Animal Path which allows you to summon multiple animals to help fight along side you. Then there is the Preta Path which lets you drain a infinite amount of chakra from physical contact. Next is the Naraka path that allows you to summon the King of Hell to interrogate people and heal people who have been injured, and store souls. Then summoning him at another location. The final and most powerful path is the Outer Path, this allows you to revive the dead and create six vessels for you to control giving you six bodies, but your chakra would be split between the seven bodies and would weaken you, so I don't recommend that you use that constantly since you would lose chakra faster." Zero finished his explanation of the Six Paths and the Outer Path.

Naruto's jaw was through the floor from all the powers he now had. "I can do all that?" Naruto asked the spirit.

"Yes, but that was only what you gained from him. From beating me and fusing with the Magatama Necklace, you gained the ability to take away the ability to use chakra from others, drain and copy bloodlines, and the ability to wield the Yamato. Plus the legendary contracts of the Sage of Six Paths, the Dragon, Phoenix, Leviathan, Griffin, Manticore, and Sky Serpent." Zero said to the blond haired boy.

Naruto nodded and walked into Konoha. At first the guards didn't believe that he was Naruto but when he showed them the Uzumaki crest tattooed on the back of his neck they let him in. He was uncomfortable, with all the looks that he was getting from the female population of the village. "This is weird." He said to Zero.

"Just ignore them, and they'll leave you alone. If you give them a response they'll continue with higher hopes." Zero sighed as his voice faded back into Naruto's mind.

Naruto walked into the Hokage tower. He growled at the assistant who was undressing him with her eyes. She was one of the ones that treated his sisters the worst. "Hey handsome want to come over to my house. I'm sure I can give you one hell of a time." She cooed at him.

Naruto glared back at her with his Rinnegan active, "You dare say that to me after what you did to my sisters!" He growled out as he poured on the Killer intent on the women.

The assistant then realized just who she had said that to, "N-Namikaze-sama!" She squeaked out in fear of the now super charged Naruto. Naruto continued on his way up to the Hokage's office. "W-Wait, the Hokage is in a meeting in the council chamber!" She yelled out.

Naruto turned to her and nodded. Naruto walked through the halls of the tower toward the council chamber. "Are you ready?" Zero asked

"Yeah, so what should I do?" Naruto asked.

"Well you can barge in there and kill everyone who has ever hurt you or you can negotiate with them peacefully." Zero answered.

"Kill them?" Naruto asked the spirit.

Zero sighed, "I have to give you both the good and bad remember." The neutral spirit was mentally banging his head on the walls of the mindscape. 'why is my container such a idiot.' He mentally cried.

Naruto walked to the wooden door that led to the council chamber. It was guarded by two Anbu black ops. "Stop, no one is allowed in when the council is in section." The tiger masked Anbu said to the sage.

"I am the only able Namikaze or Uzumaki in the village that is able so there for I represent my clans in the village and am part of the council. So move." The Anbu thought about it and both nodded and let the Uzumaki Namikaze inside.

In side the chamber was shouting. Only one chair was empty and that was the the Namikaze/Uzumaki seat."Hokage-sama the two Jinchuriki should be executed! They are nothing but demons!" A pink haired council women with green eyes yelled out with the civilians agreeing.

Naruto closed his eyes. "You really shouldn't talk about my sisters like that." Naruto growled at the pink haired women.

The women and civilan council paled at the sight of the Uzumaki. "N-Naruto-sama!"

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage asked. He had wrinkled dark tanned skin and wore the traditional Hokage robe and hat.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal his Rinnegan, which caused the Hokage and shinobi council to gasp. "I didn't think it was just for my clans not to go unrepresented in the council for so long." Naruto said as he took the seat with the Namikaze crest between Hiashi Hyuuga and Tsume Inuzuka.

Danzo while emotionless on the outside was haveing a party on the inside, 'He has the Rinnegan. If I can get control of him the world will be mine. I can see it now a army of ninja with the most powerful bloodline to have ever existed.' He thought as he stared at the blonde. "Namikaze-san, moment" Danzo said getting the blonde's attention. Naruto turned to face the bandaged old man 'Now!, Kotoamatsukami!' Danzo thought as he activated his implanted sharingan.

Naruto growled at Danzo. "Do you really think a cheap trick like that will work!" He yelled at the crippled old man.

Danzo, seeing that his technique had failed had no choice, "ROOT!" he yelled as four masked ninjas attacked the sage.

Naruto vanished before they could kill him. He appeared in the middle of the room with his sword out. "KILL HIM!" Zero screamed from inside his blured out and appeared in front of Danzo, stabbing him through the chest.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this!" The Sandaime exclaimed.

Naruto look backed at Hiruzen, "Take a look." He said as he removed Danzo's bandages revealing a wood looking arm with ten sharingans, and another Sharingan in place of his right arm. "He has implanted sharingans and cells form the Shodaime."

"Danzo! How could you do this!" Hiruzen telled in outrage. "You have defiled the name of both the Uchiha and the Senju!"

Naruto looked back at Danzo, "I'll take back what you stole." Naruito said as his left had became covered in blue flames. He grabbed Danzo's right arm with his flaming hand. The second the hand touched Danzo the shodaime's cell and the Sharingans started to get pulled to it leaving Danzo's arm like any other arm. He then reached and absorbed the eye in place Danzo's right eye. "Lets try this out, "Naruto said as he closed his left eye and opened to reveal that he now had a Sharingan.

Zero examined the powers from inside Naruto, "Naruto you can now use the Amaterasu, which summon black flames that burn as hot as the sun and the Kotoamatsukami which allows you to put them under a hypnosis, so strong that they will not even know that they are under your control. The down side is that you can only activate this for ten minutes at a time, then you have to wait ten minutes before you can use it again. And you can only use the Kotoamatsukami once a month. You also get the other natural abilities of the Sharingan. You also got wood style." Zero finished.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks" he said as he activated the Ethernal mangekyou sharingan. "Amaterasu" Naruto said as black flames covered Danzo's body, burning it to ash. Naruto's Ethernal Mangekyou sharingan was a small black six pointed star with a small red dot at the center, inside a black ring with six black tomoe in it.

The fires cleared as they finished there job. Mikoto who was one of two Uchihas left was watching in awe and fear. Awe was from the raw power Naruto displayed while fear from seeing Itachi use the saw technique against her clan. She along with her son Sasuke were the last Uchihas in the village.

Naruto closed his left eye and reopened to show that his eye was a Rinnegan once more. He was sweating a bit from using it after having it for less than a minute and using such an advance technique. "Now that, that's over with, lets continue the meeting." Naruto said as he sat back in his seat.

Everyone nodded, a little scare of the blond. Hiruzen was the first to speak. "Naruto-kun can you please tell us how you unlocked you doujustu and what did you do to Danzo? And what happened to your body?" The old Sandaime asked the young Sage of Six Paths.

Naruto nodded. He understood that the Hokage had to know of his abilities. "When I was hunting for food since I refuse to buy from place who ban my sisters, I ran into a man Known as Nagato..." He was interrupted by Hiruzen who gasped.

"What wrong Hokage-sama?"Hiashi Hyuuga asked the village leader.

"Years ago during the second great shinobi war, Jiraiya-kun had trained three orphans from the rain. One of which was named Nagato and he had the Rinnegan as well. Naruto-kun what color was his hair." The third asked the temporary Namikaze Uzumaki head.

"He had shoulder length red hair." Naruto answered.

"So he was the same nagato." Hiruzen said. "Very well continue."

Naruto nodded, "He was dying so he after I convinced him to see that pain was not the true road to peace he gave me his powers and knowledge, along with the original Sage of Six Path's matagama necklace, this cause me to have a instant growth spurt to deal with the new power. After outing it on I battled spirit in my mind called Zero who is neither good nor evil. After beating him, I gained the Yamato. As for what I did to Danzo, I drain the shodaime's cells and the Sharingan, and since I have the sharingan I can use both and any other bloodline without a problem." Naruto finished. The clan-heads heads were spinning at how much power this one boy could gain.

"Hokage-sama, I demand that Namikaze-sama be but under the CRA." The pink hair civilian yelled.

"Haruno-san, please be aware that I will not, and would never date or marry your daughter since she is known for being a banshee and a complete fangirl. I hold no anger for your, but please don't try to convince her to try to woo me." Naruto said calmly. Sakurako was fuming at the statement. "But I will accept the law, but no one can force me to marry anyone. I will marry who ever I want." Naruto said as he stood up to leave the chamber.

As Naruto walked back to his estate he thought about what to do now. "Zero why did you make agree?"

"Just trust me."

"Fine. Wait can't I heal my kaa-san now with my paths?" Naruto asked the spirit.

"Baka you can revive the dead, of course you can heal her!" He yelled the last part at the blond.

"No need to yell." Naruto said as they turned towards the hospital. They entered the steral building and mage their way to the room that belonged to the Kunoichi, Kushina Uzumaki. "Naraka Path. " Naruto said as purple fire appeared on the floor. A massive creature with Rinnigan eyes appeared. Naruto picked up his mother's body and carried it inside the King of Hell. The mouth closed and started to move. It reopened to let out a perfectly heal Kushina Uzumaki who had lost a few years from the process. She was now tweenty again but still had he natural beauty.

Kushina looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital. "The Kyuubi!" she yelled as she ran to the window. She looked in awe that the village was completely repaired. "Minato-kun did it!" She cheered as she bounced up and down. "But how long have I been out for." She asked herself. Naruto who was standing by th wall answered.

"Eight years"

"EIGHT YEARS!" She yelled but was blocked by Naruto. "Get out of my way! I have to see Minato-kun' she said as she tried to get past the blond.

"He's dead. I'm sorry Kaa-san." Naruto said to the red head.

Kushina's eyes widened "Sochi?" She said as she brought him into a hug. "He's gone, but at least your here." She said as he cried softly. "Where are Akane-chan and Naoko-chan?" She asked her son.

"Jiraiya took them for training." Naruto said to his mother.

Kushina looked up at Naruto, "then why didn't you go?" She asked he oldest child.

"He didn't want be to hold them back."Naruto answered sadly. Kushina grit her teeth at what Jiraiya had said to her son. "But because of that I have gained the powers of the Sage of Six paths" Naruto said. Kushina then noticed her son's eye for the first time. To her they were beautiful. The way they glowed with power.

Looking at his entire body she had to say that he a young god among man. One that she wouldn't mind...'No bad Kushina, don't think that way about your son' she scolded herself, But the other more perverted part of her continued to argue.

'Come on, look at him! Minato was average at best. He was only a little over four and a half inches. We both know you were faking when you had sex that single time with Minato.' Perverted Kushina said to her self.

'He's my son!' she insisted

Perverted kushina smirked, 'please you know full and well that incest is okay with the clan because of your bloodline, most clans practice it too.' Perverted Kushina said,

'But, but,but' Kushina tried to counter. 'We'll deal with this later, I just found out my husband is dead!' she yelled back mentally as he pushed her perverted side back... for now.

"Kaa-san!?" Naruto yelled as she shook his mother gently. She had suddenly gone into a trance like state and he was worried.

Kushina snapped out of it with a slight blush which Naruto didn't noticed. "what?" she saw the consern look her son was giving her and nodded. "I'm fine Sochi-kun" She said back smiling. She then noticed something, "Naruto didn't look eight, he looked thirteen. "Sochi-kun why do you look older than eight.?"

"Its a long story" He said as he retold what had happened to him over the last few hours.

* * *

So there it was. leave review if you want I don't care that much but they help. PM if you want also as long as you don't put something stupid

PS- vote on my poll for my other story

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Oke so there is a new chapter. I hope you like it if now o well what can I do? Its your opinion. by the way I went with an idea a guy left in a review but tweaked it a bit. I barrowed a few charecters from other shows

I do not own and of the multiple show mentioned in this chapter, including naruto,bleach,inuyasha,black butler,Hellsing,or Dragonball Z.

* * *

Chapter 3- sister's return

Naruto was meditating in the mansion that once belonged to his father. His mother had been reinstated as a Shinobi. She was currently on a A-rank mission with Mikoto Uchiha her best friend. Naruto now twelve but look about sixteen. His outfit hadn't changed since he met Nagato four years ago, except there was a snake like pattern on the right side of his coat. His hairstyle had also change. He now had it slicked back.

Over the years he had learned how to use all five basic elements thanks to Zero and Kakashi. He had also learned Wood style from a Anbu that was experimented by Orochimaru, and had surpassed said Anbu in Wood style and had read all of the Shodaime's scroll on the style. He had mastered Nagato's fighting style and had learned kenjutsu from Zero.

"Zero-sensei, do it now." Naruto said as he opened his eyes to show his Rinnegan.

"Art of Neutral Creation- six body creation" Zero said as six orbs of light came out of Naruto's body. The orbs grew in size until they were the size of a fully grown bear. The spheres started to mold themselves into the shape of humans. The light slowly fade to reveal six men with Rinnegans. These were Naruto's six paths

The Deva path looked handsome and frail-looking at the same time and fairly tall and lean-built. He was light-skinned with pointy ears and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs. There were two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids.(Sesshomaru)

The Asura path was similar to the Naraka but the hair was in a slightly different style with two bangs on the side of his face, and his clothing was different. He wore a red robe over a white kimono. (Inuyasha)

The Animal path was a man with black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wore a brown wolf pelt. He had a tail that is like a bushy wolf's tail, which is the same shade of brown, though it is in fact part of his body. He has a brown wolf fur head band, black hair, and he wears silver and black armor. He also has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. His ears are pointed.(Koga from Inuyasha)

The Naraka path tall lean man with spiky orange hair. He had an angular face, with light skin. He wore a black Kimono and wooden sandals. (Ichigo)

The Human path was a tall, male adult with black hair and red eyes. He dressed in an outfit that consists of black pants, a tailcoat, and a vest. He has crest on his shirt cuffs and on his tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain. He also wore white gloves. (Sebastian From black butler)

The Preta path had short jet black hair and his bangs fall slightly in his eyes and strands on the side of his bangs framing his face, his eyes are blood red which have slanted pupils like a cat's. He wore a black suit with a red over coat. (Alucard from Hellsing).

"Creation complete." Zero sighed as he powered down.

Naruto was inspecting the teh six paths that his teacher, friend, and partner had created for him. He would still only use them when fighting multiple opponents or in a tought battles, but Zero reassured him that very few people could challenge him now.

"Zero were did you get these designs from?" Naruto asked since the outfits that the six used were a bit weird.

"You don't remember?" Zero asked his host. "Their from those mangas you used to read," Naruto had a look of recognition.

"Whoa how could I forget," Naruto slapped himself. "Cool" Naruto said as he stood back up and sealed the six paths in a dimension that Zero made for them when not in use.

"So your sisters are coming back in a few weeks so what should we do until then?" Zero asked as he created a cup of wine in Naruto's mind.

"Do you have to drink? I think I'm getting your addiction to red wine." Naruto said to the spirit. Zero didn't answered the question. Instead Naruto got a head splitting headache, "Shit Zero stop that!"

"You made my wine disappear." He said in a low tone. He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. The headache started to fade and Zero's temper lowered. "Never do that again" Zero threatened.

Naruto nodded as they continued to walk through the village. Naruto couldn't wait to see his sisters again. He also couldn't wait to beat the living shit out of Jiraiya for almost leaving him alone for years if it wasn't for Nagato.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto heard as he saw his group of friends running towards him.

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba." Naruto said as the group of five stood in front of him. "So whats up?"

"My parents are holding an all you can eat special for friends so I'm taking the gang. Want to come?." Choji said as he ate another mouth full of chip. Naruto perked at the words 'all you can eat', and nodded.

With Jiraiya and the girls

The three were in a hotel room resting for the rest of the day. They were on there way back to Konoha after five years. Over those five years they had learned from Jiraiya. Both were about high chunnin level and could control two tails of chakra from their Biju with little problem and if need they could go up to three.

Both had grown into beautiful women. Akane had long red hair tied in two ponytails that reached her mid- back. Her skin was flawless. The years of training have her a perfect figure and to say she had large assets for her age was an under statement. She had high C-cups and a heart shaped firm ass. She wore a red battle Kimono and black spandex pants and black ninja sandals.

Naoko had shoulder length hair like before but had bangs on both sides of her face like Minato's. Like her sister she had flawless skin thanks to being an Uzumaki. Her figure was rivaled by her sister with slightly bigger breasts but a small ass.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei, do you know what Naruto-niikun looks like?" Naoko asked the white haired pervert.

Jiraiya looked at Naoko with a perverted grin. "Oh do you want to see if he would make a good lover you naughty girl." He joked around. Since the start of the trip he had managed to currupt Naoko, and made her into a pervert. While she didn't peek at hot springs or have one nights stands, she still read and loved his books.

"Maybe I am" She said causing Jiraiya to choke on his sake. "So do you?" Jiraiya sighed and took out a picture of Naruto he had gotten with a letter a few weeks back. He wanted to show the girls what their brother looked like but didn't want to interrupt their training.

Seconds after looking at the picture Naoko went flying back with a nose bleed. Akane rushed to her sister's side. Akane wanted to see what made her pervert of a sister have such a reaction. She now understood why her sister had such a extreme reaction. The picture was of Naruto wearing only his pants going through katas, but his eye were closed. Her cheeks were stained a dark red. 'Damn he's hot... wait what am I thinking!'

"Your thinking your older brother is hot." The Kyuubi said from her mind. Kyuubi laughed a bit at her host. "And I thought your sister was a pervert, your having thoughts about your brother like her."

'Shut up Kyuubi!'

Later that night

Akane couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her self and her brother doing... things to each other. Know that just laying in bed wouldn't help she turn to Naoko's bed. "Naoko-chan" she whimpered, but got to reaction. "Naoko-chan!" she whimpered a bit loud as she nudged the side of her stomach

"Naruto-kun, you couldn't do that" she cooed in her sleep.

'You pervert' Akane thought with a sweat drop. She knew that there was one sure fire way to wake up her sister. "You porn is burning" she whispered causing her sister to snap up awake.

"WHAT!" she shouted as she looked franticly around. When she found nothing wrong she glared at her sister. "Nee-san why did you do that! I was having a nice dream about Naruto-niikun" she pouted.

"You too?" Akane asked.

"Too?" She asked with a perverted gleam in her eye. Akane blushed, "So you liked what you saw?"

Akane looked away and nodded.

Naoko smirked, "Well maybe we can share him." She said causing her sister to start stuttering like mad. "Imagine it, me riding him cowgirl style while he he ate you out." She said as she fingered her sister through her pants. "Think of the feeling."

Akane squirmed from her sister's touch."Naoko-chan, stop it." She panted. Naoko smirked and stopped fingering Akane. "Fine, but only once we get to know him, for all we know he could be a douche,". Normally Akane would have fought back more but she knew that she'd probably end up with naruto to keep the bloodline clean.

"I guess you could be right but remember what Jiraiya-sensei said years ago."

Flash back

The twins were now eleven and had just began puberty. They had tried to talk to Jiraiya about it since they didn't know what was going on.

"Jiraiya-sensei its your job to teach us so do it." Akane said to a tied up Jiraiya.

The perverted sage sighed and explained what puberty was for a girl. "So you start feeling sexual desires and a attraction to boys." Jiraiya finished his speech that left the girls gasping for air at what some things they would experience. Of course growing taller and a bit stronger was good but some of the... other things were less pleasant. Jiraiya seeing a opportunity to mess with their head while telling them a fact at the same time added ac comment. "Oh and you two want to know something..." He said getting their attention. "There is a high chance that you will marry your brother Naruto to produce a heir with stronger Uzumaki blood, like is the tradition in most clans in the elemental countries.

Both girls stared to blush like mad and stuttered out some gibberish that Jiraiya couldn't understand. "Think about it, how else do you think clans get started and revived, incest. But a trait that comes with bloodlines is the immunity to the effects of incest, even more because of the Kyuubi."

Flashback end

"There don't you feel better now?" Naoko sais as she got back in bed and went back to her perverted dreams. Akene stayed awake for a few more minutes to think about what her perverted sister said. Did she like her brother of course, he was the only one to stand up for them when they were young and she had a crush on him since she was six.

She was far smarter than she should have been at that age. She knew what that feeling she had was and that feeling that for her brother was wrong in society but that it was perfectly legal and encouraged inside clans to keep the bloodlines pure and inside the clans.

She drifted to sleep eventually. But the question was still in her mind. And the Kyuubi's perverted comments weren't helping at all.

Day of arrival

Naruto was sparring ageinst his paths. The Human path charged at Naruto and attempted to grab onto Naruto's soul only for Naruto to spin around him and deliver as round house kick launching the black haired path into a tree.

The Animal path summoned a dragon and a phoenix to attack Naruto. The two used a combination attack when the dragon let out a tornado of wind and the phoenix and stream of white fire. "Shinra Tensei**" **Naruto said as a invisable force repelled the attack.

The Asura's took the chance to attack Naruto by launching his fore arm like a missile at the sage. Naruto saw this and substituted with a rock behind the paths, "Rasengan" Naruto yelled as slammed the spinning ball of chakra into the back of the path.

"Bansho Tenin**" **The Deva path said as he pulled Naruto towards him only to be grabbed by the Preta path who got him in a full nelson ans started to drain his chakra. The Human path went once more to grab his soul when he was captured by the Preta path.

"Shinra tensai!" Naruto yelled as he blasted the two paths away from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Naraka path healing the Asura path. "Damn it. Forgot about that one for a second." Naruto dashed at the Naraka path but was intercepted by the Animal paths dragon who let out a gust of wind that knocked Naruto back.

The Asura's hand turned into a machine gun and started to fire at Naruto wildly. Naruto drew his sword and quickly blocked the bullets. Naruto vanished from sight and appeared behind the Preta path and cut him in half..

The deva path then charged at him with two chakra rods and tried to stab him. Naruto dodged the several jabs made at him by the silver haired path. He jumped back when he felt the human path trie to grab him again.

A wire wrapped around his foot as the Asura path pulled him closer. The machine path had several spikes coming out of his chest. Naruto swung Yamato and cut the wires and landed in front of the Naraka path and went for a rasengan but was pulled back by the Deva path. The Animal path summoned a large griffin to pounce on top of Naruto who replace himself with the Human path.

"Wood style- tree binding prison!" Naruto said as a tree grew around the Griffin and the Human path. "One down." Naruto said as he dodged a barrage of missiles from the Asura.

Naruto formed two robotic arms over his left, and caught the Preta path that tried to grab him with one of them. He made a cannon with the the other and blasted the path through the chest. He then sealed it in wood.

"Bansho Tenin" The Deva path pulled Naruto towards him where the Asura was waiting with a drill arm. Naruto created two chakra rods and jabbed them into the Asura's chest and push himself off. The Phoenix came diving back at Nauto spinning like a drill on fire. Naruto used his chakra absorbing ability to weaken the flame enough for him to catch it with his bare hands and sent it back to its realm by squeezing it's neck.

The Asura path started to launch several small missiles at naruto blocked them with a Shirnra tensai. The Deva path stabbed Naruto in the back with a rod. Naruto grimaced but puffed into smoke. Naruto appeared behind the Naraka path. "Wind style kenjutsu- Sky cutter blade!" Naruto roared as he drew Yamato once more from the sheath. The path was able to see it thanks to the Deva, Animal, and Asura paths. Naruto then swung the scabbard and hit the Path in the face before sheathing the sword and thrusting a wind style-rasengan into it's face. He sealed that path in wood like the two before it.

The wind attack left a massive fissure in the training feild. Naruto was breathing heavely. The Animal path sent the dragon and griffin after Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of the way of the two beasts. "Bansho Tenin" naruto said as he drew the Animal path towards Him. The Deva used his own power over gravity to keep himself and the Asura path back. The Animal path tried to summon another animal to help it but stopped when Naruto cut one it's arms off with Yamato.

"Water style- water prison!" naruto yelled as water from the atmosphere trapped the animal path in a sphere of water.

The Asura and and Deva path charged at Naruto who had one hand holding the jutsu. The Asura path had two drills ready while the Deva path had two long chakra poles. Naruto created several shadow clones to deal with them but were easily wiped out. Naruto cursed and summoned a clone and made it take over the jutsu.

Naruto charged at the two paths.

Village gate

Naoko,Akane, and Jiraiya had just arrived at the village gate and were greeted by both Hiruzen and Kushina. The three were shocked to see Kushina up and out of the hospital.

"Kaa-chan!" both girls cried as they ran and gave the older red head a crushing hug.

"Girls!" She cried as he embraced the two girls. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to help raise you two. I promise that I'll never to leave you two ever again." She cried. The moment was interrupted by a earthquake. From the gate they could see the massive ball of rock in the air.

"The hell is that!"Jiraiya yelled as he looked at the ball. It looked like someone was makeing a new planet.

"Lets go find out." Hiruzen said as he started to walk to were the orb was floating over. He accually did know what it was. He himself was once almost a victum of that attack when he faced Naruto a year ago. The boy had told him that he would be testing himself ageist his six paths.

The three arrived to see Naruto finishing of the last path.

A few moments before

The two remaining paths clashed with Naruto. The blond sage had used his sword to block the drills and dodged the two rods.

Naruto jumped away form the two only to be wrapped in wires by the Asura path who had wires drill underground and come up under him. The deva path started to go through hand sighs. "Fire style- burning phoenix!" the Path yelled as he exhaled a blast of fire that took the form of a bird that crashed into Naruto's chest. Naruto managed to absorb about half og the chakra in the attack.

The Asura path launched a chakra cannon. Naruto substituted with a log. "Time to end this," Naruto put both his hand together. He created a black ball between them. "Chibaku Tensei" Naruto said as he threw the orb high into the sky. The earth and trees from the training field started to float up and gather into a condensed sphere in the middle of the air.

The two paths tried to get away from the pull but both ended up getting crushed under the large amounts of rock.

The once forested training ground was now a barren waste land. In the sky was a large mass of rock and trees. "I win" Naruto said as he turned away. He started to walk away when the sphere in the sky exploded as the Deva path flew down to the ground. He looked seriously injured with several deep cuts and his left arm serperated from his body. "Damn it," Naruto said as he picked up the Yamato from the ground and got ready to fight the path once again.

The Deva path created a sword out of chakra metal and charged at Naruto who parried the slash and jumped back. "Judgment cut" Naruto said as he slashed the air causing a purple rip in space to open in front of the Path and a slash cut him across the chest.

The Deva path jumped back and held out his sword "Bansho Tenin" he sais as a force of gravity pulled Naruto towards the sword.

"Shinra tensai!" Naruto yelled as he got close to The Path blasting him back. Naruto was about to attack when a dragon flanked him from the side. "Come on!" Naruto yelled as the Animal Path along with a dragon, phoenix, and Griffin charged at naruto.

"Lets try this out, FINAL FLASH!" Naruto yelled as he gathered golden energy in his hands. Naruto drew both his hands back then pushed them forward firing a massive golden beam that hit the summons and the path. When the dust from the attack cleared it revealed a massive scorched path. The summons had dispelled and left the Animal path laying on the ground covered in third degree burns.

Naruto fell to his knees panting from the amount of chakra he had to put into the attack. But thanks to the Animal path the Deva had a chance to recover and was now preparing a jutsu. "Fire style- Five burning dragons!" The last path yelled as he breathed out five large dragons made completely out of fire.

Naruto seeing this put out his hand and absorbed the chakra in five dragons. Naruto got a light blue glow as the chakra from what could be considered a high A border line S class jutsu. "Lets end this. Dark Angle." Naruto said as he vanished and reappeared in front of the path with the Yamato glowing blue. Naruto slashed the path multiple times as blue energy swords appeared in the air. Naruto stopped attacking and turned away from the path sheathing his sword. As the guard of the sword touched the scabbard the floating swords flew and skewered the the path defeating it.

With all the paths defeated they faded away. The group had showed up to see Naruto finishing the attack. They were in awe of the attack since they had never not even Kushina or Hiruzen had ever seen him use it.

As Naruto walked away he felt light headed and fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

So leave what you thought or ideas in the reviews or PM me. I don't care if you think the people I chose for theb paths are stupid so don't even complain about.

PS vote on the poll for my other story

I have to do so later


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter, so yeah read it if you want. I am really inpatiant and sometimes do things with developing it completely and i'm also not good with the whole sentimenta shit but I tried

I don't own any show, video game or what ever I used

Harem- Akane,Naoko, Kushina,Mei, Konan, Fem-Garaa, Tayuya,Karin,Mikoto,Fem-Kyuubi, Shizuka, Fem-Haku, Anko

* * *

Chapter 4- reunion part 1

Naruto woke up in a large city. He looked around at the tall buildings and realized that he was in his mindscape. "Yo Zero! Are you here!?" Naruto yelled out into the sky

"Yeah, Yeah I here." Zero said as he floated down to the street where Naruto was standing. "You managed to beat the six paths," Zero said with a smirk. "I surprised that you won, I didn't think that you had it in you." Zero said as he walked away.

"Hey! Don't just leave!" Naruto yelled as he ran after him.

Zero turned and flicked Naruto away, "I'm getting you a gift, so wait a bit. I was going to wait until later so you would be ready but since you beat the paths, I'll just give it to you now." Zero sighed as he faded away.

Naruto waited a few minutes before Zero came back with a new sword that was the same size as Yamato. It had a silver blade and it had no guard. The grip was made of metallic black material.(Raiden's sword from Rising, I couldn't get a good description of it sorry). The sword seemed to hum with electricity as Zero carried the sword towards Naruto.

"Zero." Naruto said as he was handed the sword. "What is this?" Naruto said in awe. The sword seemed to buzz as Naruto swung it a few times.

"This is a gift. This sword is called Raiden, and unlike the Yamato." Zero said as he took the blade back into his hands, "You're the first person that will ever use this in the real world since I started to make it about two years ago and finished it last week."

"It took you two years!" Naruto shouted in shock that it took two years to craft the sword that Zero was giving to him.

"Yes and it has a special ability. The metal I had it from absorbs electricity and uses alternating currents to weaken the bond between the molecules and atoms of what it cuts making it extremely dangerous. But the down side is that it needs fuel, and fuel is electrolytes from the people that you kill using it. It can also be used to absorb lightning jutsu, which can act as a substitute for the electrolytes."

Naruto looked like a kid at a candy store, "This blade is AWESOME!" Naruto fist pumped but was hit over the head by Zero who had a annoyed expression.

"Baka do you think this blade comes without risk." Zero said with a small glare. "If it gets over charged it could shock you. Its also dangerous to use this blade in a lightning storm since it will be like a lightning rod and until you have better control over it, if the sword absorbs that much electricity then it will send it into your body which would roast you from the inside." Naruto paled a bit at the fact that the sword could toast him if he wasn't careful.

Naruto simply nodded and took the sword. Zero handed him a large metallic sheath with a black belt attached to it.. "Zero isn't this a bit large?" Naruto said as he took the sword into his hands.

"No this sheathed is made to make sure that the no energy escapes the blade when not in use." Zero said. "I don't want you to only use one sword because it makes you predictable in combat. With Raiden added to your arsenal you can surprise you opponents by sealing the Yamato into a seal and drawing this beauty. When you go home summon it to you." Zero said.

Naruto nodded as he sheathed the sword and put on the belt to see how it feels. "So what do I do now?"

Zero gave Naruto a dry look, "Do I have to do tell you how to live your life, how about you wake UP!" Zero yelled as he kicked Naruto form his own mind.

Real world

Kushina, Akane, and Naoko sat next to Naruto's unconscious form. The three had been talking for a while about the boy in front of them.

"So you two have chosen to be with Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked her two daughters who nodded. "Well then join the incest club with me then!" Kushina laughed out getting shocked looks from the two girls. "What?"

Akane pointed a accusing finger at Kushina, "Y-you plan on marrying Naruto-niikun too?" she asked. Kushina just smiled and nodded causing Naoko to rocket back with a nose bleed and into Naruto who was waking up.

"OWWW" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his head. "What happened" Naruto asked as he looked around. He tried getting up but noticed a weight on his chest. He looked to see what was on. "Naoko-chan!" he yelled in happiness.

The blond looked at the boy, "Naruto-kun!" she yelled as he hugged him pressing her breast into his chest making him blush from the closeness of the two. "I missed you sooooo much." She said as she kissed him on the lips.

Naruto's face became a tomato as he tried to speak but could only stutter nonsense.

"Get of him Naoko-chan." Akane said as she pried of the blond haired girl and helped up naruto. "Good to see you again nii-san." Akane said as she gave Naruto a hug.

Naruto hugged he back, "It's good to see you too Akane-chan."

"So what have you been up to since we left?" Akane asked her blond brother and future husband.

Naruto smiled and told them everything theta had happened since they left. He told them how he met Nagato and talked to him about how to bring peace to the world. He told them about how he killed Danzo and gained the Sharingan and the wood style. He explained how he got Kushina out of her coma and how they started to date after a while since Naruto didn't need a mother figure since he had the mentality of one far older because of the knowledge he gained form Nagato.

Flashback

Naruto was ten at the time but looked to be about fifteen. He was walking home where he and his mother lived. While Naruto didn't need a mother figure that much it was nice to see her. The problem was that he saw her more like a women and not a mother.

He had admitted many times that she was beautiful and would marry her if he could but he knew that she would never agree to it.

He often couldn't face her because he would blush and he didn't want his mother to be disgusted by him so he kept those thoughts in a journal that he kept on his person at all times so no one could read what he thought.

"I home!" he yelled as he walked into his house. He got no response and decided to look around to see if his mother was home. He heard a sound coming from upstairs. He walked up the stairs and followed the sound to the master bedroom. He was in front of the door, and he could hear what sounded like moaning.

Naruto slowly opened the door and peaked inside. On the bed was his mother naked foundling her left breast as she pumped a red dildo into her private part. Naruto gasped which got the red head's attention. Kushina's eyes widen at the fact that she had been caught masturbating by her son.

Naruto seeing that she had seen him, slammed the door, and ran to his room not noticing the red book that fell out of his pocket. Kushina quickly put on her robe and ran outside to find her son gone. On the floor she noticed a red book. She opened it to the newest entry

Journal number 67

Damn these feeling! Why do I have to feel like this for my own mother?

Today she was wearing a red V-neck and tight black pants. Damn she looked so hot and sexy; if she wasn't my mother I would ask her to marry me. Damn it Nagato and Zero! Why did you two have to make me older?

If she ever reads this then I'm fucked, actually I wouldn't mind fucking her hehehe. Damn it! Why is she so fucking HOT, with that silk like red hair, her perfect hourglass figure, her sweet voice, and her kind attitude. She the PERFECT women!

(sigh) well I'll right later

END

Kushina had a full blown blush as she read her son's journal entry. She knew she had to go talk to him about it since it wasn't good to bottle up emotions inside oneself.

She walked to her son's room and knocked. After a few seconds, Naruto opened the door with traces of his blush still lingering. "K-kaa-chan." He said as he let her in.

"Naruto-kun" she said in a low tone as she placed the red notebook on his bedside table making him gasp.

"Kaa-chan please tell me you didn't read it!" Naruto yelled as he took the book and held it like it was priceless and to him it was.

Kushina looked down, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't know you felt like that." Kushina said. Naruto's eyes widen, his mother now knew that he had a crush on her.

"Kaa-chan its not what it looked like!" He tried to lie about it.

"Don't lie to me, Naruto-kun. I know that what you wrote is the way you truly feel about me." Kushina said to Naruto who had a mortified expression. "But you must get rid of those thoughts, you're my son and I'm your mother. It wouldn't seem right to be with you." Kushina tried to explain.

Naruto shook his head as he tried to deniny it. "I'm also older then you. Society would..." She didn't get to finish because Naruto interupted her.

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT SOCIETY!" He yelled back surprising Kushina.

"Naruto..."

"NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I DON"T LIKE YOU I LOVE YOU." He said as he pulled the red head into a kiss. Kushina's eyes widen as she pushed him away. "Kaa-chan?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we can't do this." Kushina said as he got of his bed.

Naruto had tears coming down his cheeks and his hair covered his eyes. His hands were clenched tightly.

"Naruto" Kushina said as he took a step forward but was blasted back by a blast of gravity.

"STAY AWAY!" Naruto yelled as his Rinnegans glowed. "IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT HOW I FEEL THEN I DIN"T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU!" he yelled as he jumped out of the window and ran from the compound.

Kushina ran over to the window. Tears streaked down her face. She clenched her chest where her heart was. It hurt; it hurt more than when Minato died in front of her before she fell into a coma. She didn't know why it hurt so much. 'I have to get him back here.' She thought as she jumped after him.

She spent the entire week looking for her son but couldn't find a hint of him. She had looked everywhere for the Rinnegan user but couldn't find him.

She walked to the Uchiha compond to speak to her best friend Mikoto. She looked through the window to her friend's house and saw Naruto talking to the female Uchiha and gave her a hug,

Kushina didn't know why but she felt her heart burn for some reason. "Is this jealousy?" she whispered to herself as she clenched her heart again. Naruto turned to the window and saw her. He instantly disappeared in a blue blur.

Kushina followed the chakra trail to the forest where she found Naruto curled up into a ball crying. "Naruto-kun" Kushina said as she walked towards the boy.

"Go away." He managed to say between sobs.

"Naruto" Kushina said as she walked closer to her son. "Please talk to me." She said. When he told her to go away it hurt, it hurt her heart. It burned like she was on fire.

"No, you don't accept my feelings so there's nothing to talk about." He said as he turned away from her.

"Naruto-kun, please. It burns." Kushina said as he sat next to him with a tear flowing down her face.

Naruto looked up at her, "What burns?"

Kushina didn't know how to answer the question. What burned, it felt like her soul was being torn apart and her heart ached. "I don't know" she answered softly.

Naruto looked at her for a second and stood up and started to walk away.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled as he ran to him. "Please, it hurts so much and I don't know what it is, please help me." She pleaded

Naruto looked at her in the eyed, "Kushina-chan..." he said as he stared into her eyes. He saw all her emotions, after all the eyes are the gate way to the soul. He saw confusion, pain, and most of all love. "I-I can't help you, It's too painful to see you." He said as he vanished.

Kushina fell to her knees and started to cry. "You know you hurt him." A voice said from behind her. Floating in the air was the spectral figure of Zero.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked as she drew her sword.

Zero gasped in mock shock, "Naruto-san has never talked about me! His trainer, his sensei, the one who taught him how to fight. That basterd." He said the last part in a whisper. "Well I am the great spirit of the Rinnegan, the perfect being between Yin and Yang. I am ZERO the magnificent!" he said as he opened his winds and spread his arms.

"Who?"

Zero face faulted at the fact that the mother of the one he trained. "I really hate that brat." He muttered under his breath. "Whatever." He snapped out of it and looked at Kushina. "You're both hurting each other. You don't accept how he feels and he doesn't want to be near you as long as you don't accept him."

"But he's my son!" Kushina countered

"Do you really think he sees you as a mother?" He said getting her to gasp. "When I came and Nagato gave him all his knowledge, he was already to take care of himself since he had the knowledge of how Nagato survive during the war."

"Even if he doesn't see me as a mother what will the village think?"

"It's a clan affair, no matter what they think they can't do anything and if they do, Naruto can level this entire place." Zero said with a evil smirk.

"Then tell me what to do!" She yelled at him.

'Why does everyone ask me everything?' he asked himself as he turned back to the crying red head. "Talk to him and give him a chance. Maybe you will fall for him like he has fallen for you." Zero said as he started to fade, "Like they say, love knows no bounds. Go, talk to him." He said with a small smile as he faded away.

"Thank you." She whispered as she ran after her son. She eventually found him at a Dango stand drinking a cup of tea. "Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she ran to him.

"Please, just go away." He said as he stood up but felt his body lock up.

"Talk to her Naruto," Zero said to the blond.

'Zero you're on her side!' Naruto mentally screamed at the spirit.

"I'm on no one's side, you're hurting both her and yourself by not talking to her." Zero said to the blond. "Now get your ass in gear and talk to the women

'Fine! I talk to her' Naruto said as he turned to his mother. "I'll talk to you but lets talk at home." Naruto said as both Uzumaki walked back to the mansion that was their house, "Talk"

"I know what hurts now, it's my heart"She said as she put her hand over her chest. "I miss you Naruto-kun and if being with you is what it takes to be near you then I'll give you a chance and be your girlfriend" She said with a small blush.

Naruto's heart soared at that. He jumped on his mother giving her a bone crushing hug. Naruto leaned in next to his new girlfriend's ear and whispered as quick 'Thank you'.

Kushina felt the pain leave her chest and was replaced by a feeling of pure happiness and bliss. She felt a completion that she never felt with Minato before. She felt like she had found what she had been looking for all her life. "No thank you Naruto-kun" she said as she was pulled into a quick kiss by Naruto.

Both looked happier than they had been before.

In Naruto's mind Zero was smiling at his handy work. 'Good job kid'. He said as he drifted off to sleep on a skyscraper roof.

Over then next eight months the two grew closer and closer. Naruto had revealed his relationship with his mom to his friends and they told him that he could be gay and they would still be his friend.

Kushina had also told her friends and they had been fine with it and even encouraged her.

Both were happy that the village for the most part accepted their relationship. There had been a few that tried to end it but the Sandaime stopped it by giving them his full support.

It had been about seven months since they had begun dating and both could say that they were completely in love with each other and today Kushina was determined to seal the deal as she dressed herself in red lingerie what barly covered her privates and had Uzumaki swirls on the nipples and nine fox like tails and two fox ears on her head.

'I hope he's ready' she mentally said as she giggled like a school girl and waited for her son/lover to come home.

She heard at the front door opening and she closed the curtains in the room and turned off the lights, making the room completely dark. "Naruto-kuuuun can you come here for a moment." She cooed as she got ready.

Lemon

Naruto walked into the room to find it completely dark he walked forward until he was talked into the bed. The lights turned on to show Kushina straddling Naruto, Kushina purred as she licked Naruto's face. "Naru-koi, I have been a bad Kyuubi, please punish me." She said as she turned and gave him a full view of her heart shape ass.  
"and don't be shy."

Naruto smirked and gave her a slap to the ass. Kushina gasped, "Again, do it again, punish me. Make me cry." She purred like a fox. Naruto nodded and delivered another spank to her ass. "Yessssssss!" Kushina moaned as Naruto gave her another one.

Kushina noticed the bulge in his pants, "Let me help you Naruto-kun." She said as she unzipped his pants and removed his underwear to free his nine inch manhood. "Dinner" she said as she took it into her mouth and started to bob on the head. Naruto moaned at what his mother was doing to him.

"You're not getting me to come first." He said as he removed the red fox tailed panties to reveal her wet lower lips. "Let's see who comes first." Naruto said as he grasped her waist and brought her pussy to his mouth where he stuck his tough into it and started to lick around.

Kushina shuddered as Naruto started to eat her out, something that Minato never did since he just went straight for the main part and unlike Minato Naruto was truly giving her pleasure. 'I will not lose.' She said as she suppressed her gag reflex and started to deep throat him. Naruto gronded as she swallowed his entire length.

Naruto nibbled on her lips sending jolts of pleasure to his lover and mother. Both moaned loudly as they came at the same time. "Looks like we're tied Kushi-hime." Naruto said as he flipped them so she was facing him and he took off her bra. "Let get to the main course."

Kushina nodded, as she started to descend onto him. His sword pierced her folds. "Naru-kooooi" the red haired bombshell moaned as she got used to his size since she hadn't had sex in years and Minato was no wear as big as Naruto.

"So tight"

"Ready" he said as he looked into her violet eyes. Kushina nodded as she started to move up and then slammed down as she started to ride him cowgirl style. Naruto was mesmerized by her breast as they bounced wildly as she slammed down.

"Naru-koi, you feel soooo goood!" she moaned as continued to ride Naruto's Manhood.

"Kushi-hime, lets change this up a bit" he said as he flipped them into a doggy style. "Ready?"

"Shut up and bang my brains out already!" she ordered.

"As you wish" Naruto said as she started to ram his cock into her form the new position.

"AH AH HARDER! FASTER!" she yelled. Naruto smiled as speed up. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed as Naruto fucked his mother with absolute recklessness. "AH NARU-KOI I'M SO CLOSE, JUST A LITTLE MORE!" she cried.

"Same! Let's come together!"

"KUSHINA!/NARUTO!" Both yelled as they climaxed at the same time with Kushina's honey covering Naruto sword while Naruto seed painted her insides white.

"Are you finished?" Kushina asked as he panted from her organism.

"Hell no, let's try something shall we." He said as he pulled out and aligned himself with her rectum.

"Naruto, no,no, NOOOOO, HOOOO YEAHHHH" Kushina said as Naruto plunged into her ass. It hurt at first but then it was replaced with unreal pleasure and it was then that Kushina and Naruto realized that she loved to be fucked up the ass.

"Damn this is tighter then you pussy kaa-chan" Naruto said as he fucked her. It felt like a boa constrictor was around his dick.

"AHHHH NARU-KOI, THIS IS AWESOME, I LOVE THIS, IT AMAZING!" She yelled as Naruto fucked her and rearranged her insides.

"YOU'RE SO TIGHT KUSHI-HIME, I CAN'T HOLD OUT." Naruto yelled as he came inside Kushina's ass.

Feeling her lover's seed in her caused her to climax. "NARUUUUTOOOO!" she screamed as she came. Both lovers fell on the bed. "I love you."

"Love you too"

Flashback end

By the time they finished that story naoko was unconscious from blood lose and Akane was a stuttering mess. "Y-You mean you two already had s-sex!" she practically shouted out loud. Both nodded causing the younger hair haired girl to faint on the spot.

Naruto sighed and created two shadow clones to pick the two up and take them home. "Let's go Kushi-hime." Naruto said as he changed out of his hospital gowns and into a black T-shirt and pants. The two walked home carrying the two girls.

* * *

So what did you think. Yeah I put a lemon in it. If you don't like it, well this is my story, I will take suggestions but I hate it when people try to shove there ideas down my throat. I do think about the suggestions you guys give but if I say I will not, do keep pushing it.

Whatever, review, PM, Faverite, whatever

Oh and vote on the poll for my other story

later


	5. Chapter 5

Yo sorry that I haven't updated in a while but here is chapter 5 along with a epic fight. I have finalied the Harem

Kushina, Naoko, Akane, Konan, Mei, Karin, Tayuya, Mikoto, Samui, Yugito, Kamui, fem Garaa, fem Kyuubi, fem Haku, Temari, Matatabi(Nibi), Fu, Chomei(Nanabi),Shizuka, Tsunade

Thats it its already HUGE its 20 girls and I can't add more. Also I plan on makeing Garaa's family part Uzumaki because of the red hair his father had. If you disagree message me but give me a legit reason. Also I desided not to make Naruto god like from right away and made him about low kage so I can have long fight scenes with other no Kage ninjas

* * *

Chapter 5- Battle with a Sannin

Naruto and Kushina sat in the living room of their home and waited for the two girls to wake up.

"So do you think we dropped the bomb a bit early?" Kushina asked her blond lover. She deeply hoped that her daughters didn't resent her for what she did.

"Nah they would have found out soon anyway" Naruto said as he sat back. He wasn't worried about it, I mean if his friends could accept it then his sisters probably could also and if they didn't then while it would hurt him he would just ignore them.

Naruto served himself a cup of wine and started to take sips from it. He could feel Kushina glaring at him, almost as if trying to burn a hole into his skull. Kushina didn't like that Naruto drank wine at his age or the amount he drank. "What?" Naruto asked the glaring red head.

"I don't like it when you drink." She said with a large frown.

Naruto sighed and put the cup down, "It's not like I have a choice in the matter. Zero-sensei likes the stuff so his addiction transferred over to me." He explained for the hundredth time since he healed her. He really did hate the spirit for that one thing. The man was a great teacher but was a bigger drinker than Tsunade for crying out loud.

"Well then fight it" she said as she took away his bottle. Naruto sighed as he remembered what Zero had told him before a few days ago.

Flashback

It was three months ago and Naruto was once again fighting the spirit Zero in his mind. The stage was a large forest that had trees that stretched up to the cream colored heavens.

Zero stood across from Naruto. Naruto got into his stance that he got from Nagato's memories that he was given. Zero smirked as he got into his stance, he had once told Naruto that the stance combined a perfect offence and defense into a perfectly balanced combination. Naruto had faced Zero once in a taijutsu only battle and he had been destroyed.

"ready Naruto." Zero said. The blond nodded, his rinnegan glowed with power. He held Yamato in his right hand that was raised above his head. Zero smirked and vanished form sight.

The spirit reappeared behind Naruto and kicked him in the head. Naruto went flying into a tree that cracked in half on impact. Naruto hopped back on is feet and charged at Zero. He swung his sword vertically. Zero side stepped it and lashed out with a punch. "Shinra Tensei" naruto said but nothing happened to stop the attack.

Zero smirked at the shocked expression on Naruto's face, "Surprised, for this battle your rinnegan and Yamato abilities will be negated. You may only use other non Rinnegan jutsu and Ki attacks." Naruto paled a bit at this since most of his style revolved around the Rinnegan.

"What!" Naruto yelled out at the spirit.

Zero dashed to Naruto in a nanosecond and delived a harsh beat down, outclassing Naruto in both speed and skill. Naruto felt his bones breaking under the pressure from each hit. Naruto managed to seperate himself form Zero. "Fire style – Grand fire ball jutsu!" he yelled but found that it was much smaller then usual.

Zero just jumped out of the way of the attack and landed behind Naruto and deliver another strong kick to the head. "You no longer have your fire affinity because of the Rinnegan, you only have your natural wind nature."

The battle had been completely one sided to Zero's side. "See, you have depended far too much on your Rinnegan. From now on we will mostly train without your doujutsu or Yamato." Naruto nodded and the two began to train once more.

Flashback end

Naruto sighed as he waited for his sister to wake up. Maybe he had dropped the bomb a little too soon. It was kind off a shocker when you find out that your brother who you had plans to marry was also marrying your mother.

After about a hour the two woke up on a soft king sized bed. Both snapped up and looked around for anybody. They noticed that the room was completely void of any other human being beside them.

Akane looked over at her sister who was sitting next to her. "Naoko-chan, did you just have a dream that Naruto-niisan said that he was going out and was marrying our mother?" The red haired Kyuubi Jinchuriki asked her sister.

Naoko looked over at her older sister and nodded, "Yeah it was weird, we were in the hospital waiting for Naruto-kun to wake up after he fainted from that fight with those six weird men. We must have been dreaming, i mean there is no way Naruto-kun has become so much stronger then us." She said as she puffed out her chest.

Akane thought about it for a moment, "I guess your right since he also looked a few years older then us and were triplets." Akane said as she questioned what she had 'dreamed' about.

The two got off the bed and headed out of the master bedroom. They walked through the house and down to the livening room to find there brother and mother taking. "Hey girls" Naruto said as he looked over his shoulders at the two girls that had recently woken up.

Naoko smiled, " Hey Nii-kun, we had the weirdest dream. We were in a hospital and you and kaa-chan told us that you two were dating and had sex, weird right."

Naruto rubbed the back off his head and let out a nearveous chuckle, "That wasn't a dream Naoko-chan" Naruto said much to the shock of the young girl. Naruto stood up to show his older form.

Akane's face turned as red as her hair as she looked at her older brother's muscular frame. "N-Naruto-niisan what happened to your body. You look older then other boys your age, did something happen... oh yeah your fused with Nagato-Ojii." She came to the conclusion from the story he had told them at the hospital.

"Yeah, while I didn't get to know him that well he did help me by giving me his powers and knowlage evne if it is a bit difficult to control his personality at times. You have no idea how many times I said, 'you will know true pain' while training with Kakashi-san or Tendo-san when I got angry." Naruto said as he went to the kitchen to get them a glass a water.

"So you two rally did it then?" Naoko asked Naruto and Kushina who both nodded. "Then we can have a four way!" she yelled as she fist pumped. The other three Uzumaki in the room blushed at what the blond girl had just yelled out.

"Now that is what I like to hear." Jiraiya said as he walked into the household. "Ah my young student, I'm glad that I could turn at least turn one of my students into a pervert." He said as he cried anime tears.

A fierce killer intent filled the room and Kushina looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya paled at the sight, Kushina's eys were closed and she had a sickly sweet smile with a black aura around her as her hair started to float up in the air in a ghost like manner.

"What was that Jiraiya?" she asked as she tilted her head to the right. "Did I just hear that you turned mu daughter into a pervert?" she asked, now walking towards the white haired man at a slow pace.

Jiraiya started to back up slowly edging towards the door to escape the red heads female fury. He backed up until he bumped into someone. He turned to face a scowling Naruto with his Rinnegan blazeing. "Jiraiya-san, I still have to pay you back for takeing my sisters from me." Naruto said.

Jiraiya put his hands up in defense, "Please Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan, lets be civil about this. I'm sure we can talk about this calmly." He tried to convince the two angry Uzumaki.

Naruto smirked at Jiraiya's attempt to get out of conflict, " I've been waiting for years to do this and Hokage-jiji gave us a a match today at the chunnin exam final's stadium. Its being set up with protective seals to keep all jutsu within the field so no one gets hurt... except for you."

Jiraiya was now sweating like a pig now, "I busy today doing research, maybe some other day." Jiraiya said in a attempt to get out of fighting the man who possessed the eyes and sword of the Sage of Six Paths, and had six bodies that he could call upon at a moments notice.

Naruto had a smirk that told the old perverted sage that he wasn't getting out of this one. "Sorry but the match has already been sold out and Jiji said that if you didn't come you would be demoted to Genin and be forced to do C and D rank missions for a year." Jiraiya paled so much that he looked like Orochimaru for a second.

Jiraiya sighed in defeat and nodded, "I'll be there" he said as he turned back to go do research. He walked away muttering something about disrespectful youth.

But he wasn't getting out of the compound unharmed since Kushina still hadn't had her vengeance on the toad sannin. Kushina followed the toad sage out of the house.

Naruto went back to his sister who were watching the confrontation. "So how as your training?" Naruto asked his two sisters.

"It was great Jir..." Naoko started but was interrupted by a loud scream of pain from Jiraiya who had gotten caught by Kushina and was now in the process of getting castrated. "Err.. as I was saying, Jiraiya-sensei taught us a lot of things during our trip. We learned about our affinities, how to use chakra chain, the rasengan. We also learned to draw the Kyuubi's chakra a bit but we could only go up to two tails after everything." She sighed at the end.

Naruto looked a bit confused, "Naoko-chan, Akane-chan, what does the Kyuubi's chakra feel like?" Naruto asked the who female Uzumakis.

"Well it feels like anger and hatred swell inside of you and become your dominate emotion." Akane said as she rubbed her seal.

Naruto nodded, "Well then, we'll conquer that anger and hatred together." Naruto said as he gave the two a warm smile. Akane blushed and smiled back.

"Group hug!" Naoko yelled as she brought the other two into a large hug.

They spent the next few hours talking about the the years that they spent training with there senseis. Naruto told them all about Zero and how he had thought him how to split physical energy called ki from chakra to make more devastating attacks like his 'Final Flash' and another move that he hadn't used yet that he was saving for Jiraiya today.

The girls told him about all the times that they were running for their lives when Jiraiya got caught doing something perverted but also of all the times that Jiraiya treated them like his own daughters not just tools like the council.

Eventually it came time for Naruto to go fight Jiraiya in the stadium, and it will be a match for the ages.

Chunnin exam stadium

Naruto stood on one side of the field while Jiraiya stood at the other side. This time Naruto didn't have Yamato but a large metallic sheathe attached to a belt. Both were in a ready position and ready for combat. A chunnin walked out in between this, "This will be a non lethal all out match that will go on until one of the competitors is unconscious, incapacitated, or surrenders." The crowed roared in approval. "Fight!" the chunnin yelled as he jumped back.

Jiraiya went through several hand signs in a split second, "Fire style- Grand fire ball jutsu!" he yelled as he exhaled a large fire ball from his mouth. The ball flew at Naruto who put up a single hand. the audience was mesmerized as the large fire ball was absorbed into Naruto's palm.

"My turn, Water style- water dragon jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he spat out a large blast of water that took the form of a large dragon. Jiraiya jumped out of the way of the water dragon and charged at Naruto engaging him in a taijutsu battle.

Jiraiya tried to punch Naruto in the face, only for the blond to duck under it and lash out with a kick to Jiraiya's left side. Jiraiya blocked it with his left arm and grabbed the leg. The white haired sannin twisted Naruto's leg and threw him against the stadium wall.

"Earth style- mud river flood!" Jiraiya yelled and he slammed his palms onto the ground. A massive wave of mud exploded from it and rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto flipped himself up and started to go through several hand signs. "Lightning style- lightning dragon jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Yellow sparks gathered in his right hand. "Take this Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled as he thrusts his palm forward. The sparks turned into a dragon made of pure electricity.

The dragon roared as it flew at the massive wave of mud that was rapidly approaching the blond. The two attacks clashed with each other with the dragon winning thanks to its elemental advantage. The jutsu continued on it's course towards Jiraiya who substituted himself with a nearby rock.

"your good kid, but not good enough. Fire style- big flame bullet." Jiraiya said as he gathered oil in his mouth. He spat out the oil while igniting it at the same time, creating a giant flame. Naruto smirked as the wave of fire rushed at him. Holding out his hand he absorbed the chakra from the jutsu.

"Nice try old man. Bansho tenin!" Naruto yelled as pointed his hand at Jiraiya. A strong pull started to drag Jiraiya in the direction of the young sage. The older sage tried to use chakra to hold himself in place, but that plan quickly failed when the ground under him broke off the earth and flew at Naruto.

A the white haired sage along with the chunks of earth came close to him, Naruto unleashed another jutsu. "Shinra tensei" Naruto whispered as a blast of gravity sent Jiraiya and everything near by backwards.

Jiraiya stood back up and smirked, "Your one strong kid I have to give you that but now lets turn up the heat. Fire style- fire dragon jutsu" Jiraiya exhaled a stream of fire that took the form of a dragon.

"You really don't learn." Naruto said as he absorbed the dragon into his palm.

"And you have to be less cocky." Jiraiya said as he erupted behind Naruto with a Rasengan in hand. Naruto turned slightly with widened eyes as the ball of spiraling chakra into Naruto before he could put up his barrier.

Naruto yelled out in pain as his clothes were ripped up and he went spiraling into the stadium wall. As the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto on his knees with a large creator behind him in the wall. He had blood flowing out of the corners of his mouth.

"Damn that hurt." Naruto grunted as he stood up slowly. "You'll pay for that," Naruto said as his left eye turned into a sharingan. Many in the audience gasped at the sight of the Uchiha bloodline in place of the young blonde's left eye. The three tomoe in the red eye merged to form a ring with six tomoe in it " Feel pain, Sage illusion- inverted world." Naruto said as the sky became a dull yellow and the sun was now a glowing cobalt.

"What is this." Jiraiya said to himself and he looked around at the stadium. The crowd was still there and looking excited about what was to come. 'Genjutsu!' he thought to himself and he formed a hand sign, well tried to any way since he found that his hands went the opposite way instead.

Naruto remained calm the entire time as he watched the white haired sannin try to gain control over his body. "Don't bother, in this genjutsu all your senses are inverted. There is no way you can win now." Naruto said with little emotion in his voice and a stoic face.

In the stands where the Hokage sat, Hiruzen Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. 'He's entered what he called 'Pein mode'. In this mode he is merciless and will not hold back as much. Be careful Jiraiya-kun.' The old Hokage thought to himself as he watched the fight.

In the field Jiraiya was desperately trying to form a hand sign to release. "Its no use Jiraiya-san." Naruto said in his now cold voice that could freeze the desert. Naruto slowly drew the sword Raiden from it's scabbard. "This will hurt." He said as he dashed forward at Jiraiya.

The blond slashed at Jiraiya's left side. The toad sage tried to dodge it by leaning to the Right. Surprisingly for him, it worked but when Naruto swung his sword through the air a cut appeared on his right arm. Blood splattered out of the cut that had appeared out of no where.

"What!" Jiraiya yelled in shock and pain and he clutched his right arm. The Naruto in front of him faded and reappeared behind him on his right side.

"Did you forget that everything is inverted." He said in his 'Pein' voice. He vanished again and reappeared under him. "Up is down, left is right, forward is backwards, north is south, and east is west. Your senses are reversed now." Naruto said as a cut mark appeared on his left shoulder.

'I have to do it.' Jiraiya thought. He said as he started to draw in nature chakra from the environment. While he didn't draw in enough to go into sage mode he got the effect he needed in the form of breaking the genjutsu.

Naruto grunted as he held his left eye as a tear of crimson blood streaked down his cheek. He wiped the blood away and closed his eye to prevent anymore harm from comeing to it since it was now sensitive. 'Damn it, I didn't think that he would do that!' Pein/Naruto thought.

Naruto/Pein jumped back and glared at Jiraiya with his one remaining eye. "Time to end this. Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said as he formed ten shadow clones. The ten shadow clone ran at Jiraiya as he started to gather Ki. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes and his hair started to sway and lift up then lower itself. A see through white flame up aura engulfed his body as he powered up.

Jiraiya, being busy dodging the sword attacks from the clones didn't see Naruto powering up. He had managed to destroy half the clones before he felt something was wrong. He glanced over at Naruto to see the strong aura around him and small rocks starting to lift up from the ground.

This was all the clones need as they dropped their swords and grabbed on to the Sage. The perverted old man tried to brake out but found that the clones had stuck themselfs to the ground with the Bansho tenin.'SHIT' Jiraiya yelled inside of his mind.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal two glowing blue Rinnegans. The white aura turned now into a darker blue shade. "This will end it! Ka-me-ha-me" Naruto said as he held both his hands together with a a glowing ball of blue ball energy. He pulled both hands back to his right hip with the blue ball glowing brighter and brighter. "HA!" Naruto yelled as he thrusts both his hands forward, a large beam of light.

Hiruzen nearly jumped out of his seat, "Jiraiya! Get out of there!" the Hokage yelled as the beam flew through the stadium field.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as the beam hit him. The impact was followed by a massive explotion. When the smoke cleared there was just a large smoking creator.

Naruto fell to his knees panting as he now felt completely drained. He still didn't have full control of that move or Ki that much.

"Good job kid, real good job." Jiraiya said from behind him. He had a kunai to Naruto's neck and a victorious smirk. His clothes were scorched and hand a burn mark on his chest. "I almost got hit, but I was able to substituted myself with a clone in the end. Now lets go sleep." He said as he pulled Naruto up to his feet and gave him some support. As the two walked out of the stadium the crowd started to cheer and clap.

Naoko and Akane had their jaws through the floor as they saw their brother hold off Jiraiya for so long.

'He's so strong!' Akane thought to herself.

'That was hot!' Naoko thought.

As the two fighters walked through the halls of the stadium Jiraiya smiled down at the boy, "You surprised me there boy. I knew you were strong from what Hokage-sensei said but you were amazing." The white haired Sannin praised.

Naruto now back to normal smiled, "Thanks, I can see why your a sannin you old pervert." Naruto smirked at the insulted face that Jiraiya made.

"I'm no pervert." The elder sage said with a frown, "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" he yelled to the heavens.

"Idiot" Naruto laughed.

"What was that aura you had. It felt different from chakra?" Jiraiya asked the Blond. He was actually curious now since he hadn't ever seen something like it before.

Naruto smirked at the question, "Well of you must know what I used was called Ki, which is pure physical energy. The aura it self was spiritual energy that was not being used and manifested itself in the form of an aura. It takes a while to do and I have to focus on making Ki in order to use stronger attacks. So far I only have the 'Final Flash' and 'Kamehameha' both of which take a large amount of Ki. When I used the Final Flash on my path I had to release a Ki storage seal which contained the amount that I needed. I didn't get a chance to refill it before our fight though."

Jiraiya smiled at the boy, "You really are like your father. I'm sorry that I took away your sisters, but thy need training. Beside look at you now, your at least Elite Jonin to low kage at the moment with those eyes of yours." The sannin stated.

"Yeah but Zero sensei wants to deactivate the Rinnegan once I become a genin so no one will know I have it outside the village. He said that I shouldn't rely on it so much and should learn to fight without it and use it only when needed." Naruto said with a small frown.

"He sounds like a smart man. He's right you know you can't be a one trick pony can you?" Jiraiya said to the blond sage. "What do you put your power level at without the Rinnegan?"

Naruto thought about it for a second, "About mid jonin. I plan on training harder now that I know where I truly stand." Naruto said with a serious undertone.

Jiraiya laughed, "Spoken just like your father."

"Idiot"

* * *

There it is. Did you like the fight, I hope you did. leave your comments in the review section or PM questions.

Also I have a few Ideas for a new story but I can't choose so I'll tell you then make a poll.

Idea 1) Naruto trained by Sesshomaru and turned into a hanyou

Idea 2) Naruto dies but gets revived by the Shinigami after sealing the Juubi in himself with the shiki fujin in a world like his but some males are female and he meets that world's version of himself

Both have fem sasuke and Garaa

So vote!

later


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, this is a short chapter and its what happened after the fight as well as Naruto's revenge. enjoy

Oh and I fix the money problem I orinialy ment 5,000,000.00 as in five million zero cents.

* * *

Kushina, Naoko, Akane, Konan, Mei, Karin, Tayuya, Mikoto, Samui, Yugito, Kamui, fem Garaa, fem Kyuubi, fem Haku, Temari, Matatabi(Nibi), Fu, Chomei(Nanabi),Shizuka, Tsunade, and Anko

Chapter 6- Naruto's revenge

Naruto sat on his bed on the third floor of the hospital. It had been a day since the battle between him and Jiraiya of the Sannin. The battle had taken a toll on him since he had used his sharingan and his Ki attacks.

But now he was planning something else, he was planning his revenge against Jiraiya for what he did to him when he took his sisters from him. Today he was going to make his life absolute hell. He will feel PAIN. "Shit I had another Nagato moment" Naruto said to himself.

He got off the bed and streached. His entire body still hurt like a bitch. "Some times I wish I had the Kyuubi. The healing benifits would be worth it." Naruto said as he put his cloaths back on and walked out of the room.

"You know you shouldn't wish for something when you already have so much." Zero said to Naruto from his mindscape. "I mean you have the Rinnegan, the Sharingan, the Wood style, and the Yamato. You already have the potential to become the strongest human since the Original Sage of Six Paths and having the Kyuubi would just shoot your chakra control to hell and back making it so you couldn't use most of your jutsu."

Naruto sighed at the comments made by the spirit. "I know dude, you should calm down." Naruto said back to Zero.

"Ha, don't lie to me boy. You meant it and you know it." Zero laughed at Naruto as the blond walked through the hall of the hospital towards the stairs. "I also know that you want revenge on the Toad Sage. My good side wants me to tell you that you should forget your grudge while my bad side is telling me to tell you to do it." Zero said as he ran his hand through his hair it the mind.

"I think I'll go with your dark side's suggestion." Naruto said. He was now outside the hospital and was heading home. "Next week I'll be put on a genin team. Why do I have to be a genin anyway? I'm stronger than most of our Jonin." Naruto said to the spirit.

"Your father wanted you to experience being a genin and left orders for no mater how strong you or your sisters got before you turned thirteen." Zero said to Naruto as took a long sip from his wine bottle.

"Fine." Naruto said. He looked through the store windows as he walked down Konoha's main street. Everyone around him commented on how well he did in the fight... and it sickened him. He knew that if he wasn't Minato's son and the Kyuubi's jinchuriki he would be hated and the people would have sneered and glared at him.

As Naruto walked he bumped into Mikoto Uchiha. "Oh sorry Mikoto-chan." Naruto said as he smiled kindly at the older women.

Mikoto waved him off, "No problem Naruto-kun, I should have been watching where I was going. That was a great fight by the way." She commented. She was one of the few people in Konoha that he actually respected since she wasn't nice to her just because he was a Namikaze and treated his sisters like humans.

"Thanks Mikoto-chan. How have you been since the you know what." Naruto said. He didn't say the name of the event since he knew that it was a touchy subject for her since it was her son that did it and she watched her husband get stabbed by said son.

She smiled sadly. "It's been well, Sasuke is still a bit darkish and obsessed with killing Itachi. All he does when not with you and your friends is train to become stronger." She said as the two walked into a Dango shop.

The two talked about their day so far. Naruto asked her if she knew any abilities that the Sharingan gave him on top of what he already had, but she told him that he already knew more than herself thanks to Zero. Naruto noticed that it was getting late and told Mikoto he had to go do something.

"Next order of business is to get Jiraiya back... hard." Naruto said to himself and Zero by default. "How should we get him Zero-sensei." Naruto asked the spirit in his mind.

Zero just grunted in return.

"Come one Zero-sensei, you owe me for not controlling the six paths for me during the battle with Jiraiya." Naruto tried to convince his teacher to help him in the prank of Jiraiya.

"Why would I help you in a one on one battle. If I had used the Six paths for you it would have been two to one. That would have been unfair." Zero countered.

"So, your part of me so it would count as an assist. It's like a Jinchuriki using their tailed beast." Naruto said back Zero in attempt persuade him to his side.

"Shut up Naruto, if you want to use the six paths so badly then summon them yourself." Zero said back.

"But If I some them myself then I have to share my chakra with them plus I lose their abilities for each one i summon." Naruto wined to the neutral being.

"Did you expect everything to be so simple. Why do you think the original sage didn't use six separate path, I makes the original body weaker and if the original body dies then all the paths die. " Zero said to the blond sage who pouted in return. "I don't care if you pout, I will never regret my choice in the mater."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Naruto growled at the spirit. Naruto began to think as he walked down the street. "Oh I know!." Naruto said to himself as he gained a evil smile. The blond Uzumaki shunshined away to who knows where all we know is that Jiraiya was in for quite the ride and he is defiantly not going to have fun"

The next day

Jiraiya was having a great day. He had spied on the women's bath, he had molested quite a few kunoichi, and had even gotten a whore drunk enough to sleep with him before all in a single day. Overall he was very happy and was convinced that it would only get better, oh how wrong he was.

The white haired sage walked into his publisher's office to collect his share of the profit for the month. His book, Icha Icha was the number one seller in all the Elemental Nation. "Hey, Haruki-san do you have my cut for last few years that I've been gone." Jiraiya called out.

Out of the back of the store a old man with dark skin and closed eyes came forth. "What are you talking about Jiraiya-sama, you already came to collect it before. You said that you wanted to get it early so that you could go shopping with the two girls that you trained." He said.

"What! Did I say where I was going?" Jiraiya asked desperately. Who ever stole his money had left with over 5,000,000 ryo. He didn't want some imposter walking around with HIS money.

"Hmm, he said something about going shopping in the upper class markets then having dinner at the Dragon plaza restaurant." Haruki said as he turned back to restocking his books.

The toad sage gasped at what his publisher had told him. The upper class market was highly expensive and was where the nobles and wealthiest people in Konoha went to shop even the Daimyo sometimes spent up to a ten million ryo there, and on top of that the Dragon plaza restaurant was the most expensive restorant in the entire country. "SHIT!" he yelled as he ran out of the shop and towards his destination.

With Naruto

The young blond was having a great time with his sisters. After he had stolen Jiraiya's money he had taken the with shopping. While he knew that most of the shops would kick them out, he also knew that if he was there, no one would since they had seen the fight with Jiraiya.

He turned to his sisters, "So girls, what do you want to buy first?" he asked the two. Both looked nervous for some reason, so Naruto just assumed that they didn't want him to spent too much money. "Come on choose, I have money" he said as he summoned a black briefcase and opened it to show several stacks of thousand ryo bills.

"Shoes!" both screamed as he each took one of his hands and dragged him through the streets to a shoe store. One that Naruto had been to before, the Shining Sandal.

He hated the place, everyone was stingy and criticized his style of clothing. But he proved them wrong when he used wind chakra to rip their clothes to shreds while his were unharmed. After that they vowed to get him to use there clothing. 'Why, why this place! They always hound me to try one their shoes.' Naruto mentally cried as anime tears streaked down his face in the real world.

Naruto spent the next TWO HOURS helping his sisters try on shoes while at the same time being begged by the store keepers to try on their newest shoes. He ended up buying ten pairs for each of them while buying a single pair of black formal sandals.

Naruto recounted how much money he had left, "three million ryo, I had five million when we entered the store." He mumbled to himself, 'Zero-sensei, can you please tell me how I sent two million ryo in a single store.' He asked the spirit in him.

"I... don't really know. One moment you had money the next it was gone." Zero said in shock. Even he a being that had existed since the days of the original sage of six paths still couldn't understand how women sent so much money on shoes. "I will have to look in on this." He said to Naruto.

'How do you not know!' Naruto yelled out at Zero.

"I haven't really had that much experience with what you had to go through. Even the original had the same problem as you with his wife." Zero said.

'So this problem existed even back then!' Naruto yelled in shock.

"Yep"

'Fuck, Oh well its Jiraiya's money this time so it's not my problem.' He said as he continued to walk. He then sensed Jiraiya on the roof ontop of him.

The older sage was looking for the three Uzumakis for hours and now he had them. He looked at Naruto with a murderous glare. 'Gaki, your dead' he thought to himself.

Naruto smiled as looked at the sage in the eye with his Sharingan active, "Inversed world" he whispered as he continued to walk.

To Jiraiya it looked like they continued to walk forward so he followed them not noticing the genjustu in his fit of rage. He decided to follow them so he trailed them, well he followed what he saw which was them walking in the opposite direction that they were really going.

Naruto smirked at the sight of seeing the perverted sannin go the other way. He had given him control over his muscles.

After a nice and expensive dinner the three Uzumakis walked back home to their compound. When they arrived they found an angry Jiraiya standing at the gate. 'Shit' Naruto thought to himself.

"Kid." The old ninja said in a low tone. Jiraiya had his spiky hair covering his eyes. He looked up and had a menaical grin on his face, "Your dead Naruto!" he yelled as he launched forward at the blond.

Naruto jumped back and ran out of the compound and away from the crazed godfather. "Jiraiya-baka, I said I'm sorry!" Naruto cried as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

"I don't care Kid, you took five million ryo from me and Your going to pay." He responded.

"Well then I have no choice." He said as he activated his Sharingan. He had one choice now, he had one jutsu that would be able to stop the sannin. A ability special to his sharingan. He turned around and looked at Jiraiya in the eye. "Kotoamatsukami"

Jiraiya's eyes widened when he heard the name of the jutsu."Fuck" Jiraiya said before everything went black for him.

Naruto smirked when he saw Jiraiya stop dead in his tracks. "Jiraiya, can you hear me?" he asked. Jiraiya just nodded. "Good now you must follow everything I'm about to tell you." He said. 'This is going to be good.'

The next day

Konoha woke up to the sight of a large white haired man jumping through the streets in a pink ballerina outfit with a name tag that read super pervert. On the Hokage monument Naruto looked at the sight with his binoculars.

* * *

So what did you think, review if you want to. PM and questions. Also I readded Anko since I forgot to list her again.

Next chapter is the teams

Later


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8- Teams

It had been a week since his battle with Jiraiya and Naruto was now sitting in his classroom in the ninja academy. While he barely attended classes since he was far more advanced than a genin he still knew everyone there.

He looked as he saw his group of friends walk in the room. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Sasuke Uchiha enter. He had been the one member of the group that he didn't fully trust. Naruto knew that Sasuke's drive to be a better ninja was revenge and had a feeling that he would do anything for power.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, how are you guys?" Naruto asked his friends. He had gotten close to them and there clans. The group walked over to him and sat around him like he was their leader with Shikamaru on his right, Sasuke was on his left, and Kiba, Shino, and Choji in front.

"What's up Naruto?" Choji asked as he consumed a large bag of barbeque flavored chips.

Naruto looked up at him and shrugged, "Nothing much. I pranked Ero-sennin badly the day after our fight." Naruto much to the amusement of the group, except for Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"Naruto, train me" Sasuke order the blond. While Sasuke had a lot of pride, he knew that Naruto was one of the strongest people in the village behind the Hokage and Jiraiya plus he had a Mangekyo Sharingan like his brother so he would be the best person for him to train with.

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke I can't train you I told you already, your body can't do the things my can." Naruto said to the duck haired teen.

Sasuke frowned, it was always like this. He would ask for help but Naruto would always turn him away. "Why? Why can't you help me with at least Kenjutsu or Taijutsu?" Sasuke glared at the blond who looked at him in the eyes.

"If I did what would you do with the power I give you? Would you protect the village by all cost or would you seek revenge on you older brother? "Naruto asked the youngest of the remaining Uchihas. Sasuke looked away and didn't answer. "That's why I will not help you. You're driven by revenge and not by the will to protect others. Until you prove to me that you'll stay off the path of darkness I will not help you" Naruto said with a glare.

Sasuke snorted and stood up. "Hmp if you will not help me then I'll ask someone else then." He said as he stormed away from the group.

Shikimaru sighed, "You two really are troublesome." He said before he fell asleep on his desk.

The group sat there and waited for the rest of the students to show up. Once everyone was in the room Iruka came in and started his speech on how they had to be responsible and honorable shinobi and kunoichi and that they were the pride and future of Konoha.

'Hurry up damn it!' Naruto thought to himself as he listened to Iruka continue to speak. He could hear Zero laughing his ass out. 'Shut up Zero! You aren't the one who has to listen to this guy speak like a maniac. I mean he's a good gut but he's boring as hell.' Naruto said to the spirit in his mind.

"Well it's not my problem if your board. I'll just stay here and drink until the end of your life!" He laughed at the blond. "Hell if you hate listening to him so much then kill him." Zero said with a dangerous smirk. "But off course that would get you in trouble and he is a good gut so I recommend that you don't."

'You're a horrible role model you know that.' Naruto insulted the green-blue haired man in his head. He looked up to find that Iruka had ended his speech and was now announcing teams. "Team under Kakashi Hatake will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (Sakura screams in happiness), and Sai."

"Iruka-sensei! Why does Forehead get to be on Sasuke-kun's team!" Ino yelled out in outrage against the chunnin. Her statement was followed by nos of agreements from other fangirls who wanted to be on Sasuke's team instead of Sasuke.

"Shut it Ino-pig! This proves that true love conquers all." Sakura yelled back at her rival.

Iruka coughed getting attention back on himself, "Well if you got a problem with the teams then you can take them up with the Hokage. Now Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation, so team 10 will be Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi"

"Great Forehead gets Sasuke-kun while I get the fat ass and the lazy bum." Ino said to herself in a whisper who wasn't heard by anyone but Naruto who glared at the other blond. They were team mates and had to work together.

"Team 11 will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Naoko Uzumaki Namikaze, and Akane Uzumaki Namikaze. You sensei will be Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto smiled at this, at least he would be on the same team as his sisters and his mother. "Now all of you wait for your Jonin to come pick you up."

After Iruka, left four adults walked into the room. Kushina was dragging Kakashi through the door by his ear. She was wearing crimson ANBU armor and tight black pants. "Team 11 come with me." She called out as she waited for her three children to walk down.

The four Uzumaki walked down the streets towards Training ground 11 were they would begin trainging. The four arrived at a clearing with a small pond in the middle and surrounded by trees on all sides. Kushina turned to the three younger Uzumaki, "Ok you three I want to test all of you to your maximum abilities. Naruto you will fight both your sisters at the same time. I will be a third-party in this fight." Kushina said as she jumped back Naoko and Akane separated from Naruto.

Naruto got into a ready position. He looked from his sisters to his lover. "Wood style-Wood Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. A large dragon mage of roots erupted from the ground and headed at Kushina who reacted by cutting the dragon in half with her Katana.

Naoko seeing an opportunity attacked Naruto, "Wind style- Air Bullet Jutsu!" She yelled as she blew several small bullets of compressed air at Naruto. Naruto seeing the bullets coming decided to give his sisters a view of what the Rinnegan could really do. As the bullets neared Naruto they started to vanish one by one in the span of a second.

Naoko gasped at what she had just seen. One of her best jutsu had just been canceled with a just a single look from her brother. Naruto grinned at the expression his sister made, "Surprised? Well this is nothing." Naruto said as he held out his right hand at Akane, "Bansho Tenin" Naruto whispered.

Akane felt a strong pull pulling her towards Naruto as if he was the single center point of gravity. Akane flew at her blond brother at break neck speeds. As she got within range, Naruto used another jutsu, "Shinra Tensei" Naruto whispered as an invisible force blasted Akane backwards.

Naoko caught Akane before she crashed into a large tree that was in her path. Before she could react Naruto was charging at them with Yamato out.

Before Naruto could reach the two younger girls Kushina flanked him from his left. Naruto turned just in time to block a cut from Kushina. The two Uzumaki lovers stood there in a complete stand still. "Good job Naruto, your strength in far beyond your years. Just what I expect out of my son… and lover." She said with a seducing smile.

Naruto smirked, "Thank you Kushi-hime, but I'm not done yet. Summon swords!" Naruto yelled as eight blue energy swords appeared behind him pointing at Kushina. "Go" Naruto ordered at the all the swords flew at Kushina at the same time.

The red-head seeing that she had to dodge jumped back from the stand still to avoid the attack. "Water style Water Dragon Jutsu/ Wind style- Wind Dragon Jutsu" he heard as two dragons made of water and wind came at him.

"Good, but that will not beat me" Naruto said as both dragons disappeared as they neared him. Naruto turned only to see Naoko and Akane with a joint Ransengan in hand as they got ready to hit him. The attack was aimed at his head but failed on the base that Naruto could absorb chakra.

Both of the twin's eyes widened as they saw their joint jutsu fail. 'What the hell?' both thought as they jumped away from their brother.

Naruto let out a short chuckle, "Did you forget that my Rinnegan allows me to absorb chakra?" The blond then vanished in a blue blur. Appearing behind Naoko, the lone male of the team grabbed his sister into a full nelson.

Kushina charged at the two with her sword drawn. Akane was the one who intercepted her in her path. The two clashed as their swords sparked as they collided in a fury of attacks by the two red heads.

"I will not lose to you Kaa-chan!" Akane said as she started to glow red. Hers eyes started to glow red and her canines grew in size. Two tails of red chakra were swinging behind her now. She felt her strength grow exponentially.

Kushina smiled when she saw the effort that her daughter was putting out. "Good Akane-chan use every advantage you have, prove that you are a Uzumaki." Kushina said as she pushed Akane back. The younger red-head felt herself being driven back by her mother.

Akane grit her teeth as she felt her arms starting to slow down from fatigue. She kept putting up her defense but it seemed clear that her mother's strikes were too much for her. As Kushina was about to strike her directly she heard the sound of metal-cutting through air. Her mother intently moved to block the attack from her right.

Akane jumped back to find her sister on the ground. 'Naruto must have drained her. What a powerful Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan.' Akane though. When she looked up from she saw her mother and brother going at it. Just when it seemed that Kushina was going to win Naruto shifted from holding the Yamato with his right hand to his left. With a swift movement Naruto drew the Raiden in a millisecond.

Kushina managed jump back in time to dodge the full slash but still got a shallow cut on her armor. Naruto got into a two sword style stance. He hand the sword Yamato forward while he held the Raiden back. "Two Sword Style- Dragoon's whirlwind" Naruto whispered as he blurred out of sight.

Kushina and Akane got into defensive stances as they waited for the male Uzumaki to reappear. Akane drew on the Kyuubi's chakra to enhance her senses to try to feel where her brother was. 'Damn it Naoko-chan! Why did you have to be knocked out?' she mentally cried to herself. Her senses were on high alert as Naruto appeared behind. She turned just in time to block a cut from Yamato. Naruto smirked as he brought down Raiden cutting through her sword with ease. Akane fell back on her butt as she stared at her brother in awe.

"Come on Akane-chan, that was too easy." He laughed at his sister. He smiled kindly at her and offered a hand, "Here."

Akane took the hand with a heartwarming smile that quickly turned into a demonic grin as she used enough Kyuubi chakra to strengthen her muscles to throw Naruto at Kushina.

Kushina seeing her son/lover head towards her decided to finish him now, "Chakra Chains!" she yelled as six golden chains erupted from her back and wrapped around Naruto. The poor blond didn't have time to absorb the chakra before he was slammed head first into the ground by the fiery red-head.

See as Naruto was out now Akane charged at her fellow redhead in hope that he would be able to win by drawing out two tails of yoki. Kushina seeing this sheathed her katana and charged head first at Akane. Right as they were about to pound each other in the face they heard, "Wood style- Binding Tree".

Dark brown roofs grew out of the ground and stared to snake their way around them, constricting them from any movements. Coming out of the ground Naruto placed his hands on their backs and started to drain them of chakra.

Seeing that he had won the fight, Naruto let the two red heads go from their tree prison. Both barely conscious women glared at the blond as grinned at the two, "That was dirty Nii-san" Akane said to the Rinnegan user.

"In the ninja world nothing is dirty Akane-chan. An enemy ninja will not hesitate to bind you and kill you simply because of the headband that you wear on your person. Me using switching with a clone at the last moment counts." Naruto said with a serious expression. He had seen the horrors of war from Nagato's eyes. He had seen the bloodshed and pain brought by it.

Akane looked down at the ground, "Yeah your right." She said before looking up at her brother, "Don't get too cocky Naruto-niikun, one day I'll beat you!" she fist pump in a way that one would normally expect from Naoko or Kushina.

"Thats right Akane-chan! I'll help you show Naru-kun here why we women are feared by all men!" Kushina cheered.

Naruto sweat dropped at his mother's comment and walked over to his blond sister and picked her up bridal style. The blond Uzumaki snuggled into Naruto's chest in her sleep. Naruto smiled down at his sister.

The three Uzumaki's walked back to their compound in silence. The three were extremely tired from the three-way fight that they had just fought.

As they arrived they saw the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi waiting at the front gate of the compound. Naruto was the first one to speak, "Jiji what are you doing here?" the blond sage asked the older man.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I just need to talk to you quickly about a mission that I need to complete. I will tell you more in my office, I'll give you time to get cleaned up first." The Old man said before he vanished in a plume of smoke signaling that it was a shadow clone the entire time.

Naruto sighed, "Well better not keep the old man waiting. Kushi-chan, could you please take Naoko-chan to her bed please." His red-haired lover nodded at took the blond girl from him. Naruto shunshined to the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom.

After about ten minutes the blond came out with a towel around his waist and his hair out of its slicked back style. He found a copy of his normal outfit but the coat was black with a white pattern instead of blue like before.

The blond applied chakra to his hand and slicked his hair back into it's style like before. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked, while he liked his blue coat, his black one wasn't bad. The blond walked out of his room and down to the living room where his lover was cooking some ramen while Akane made some oni-giri. "hey I'm going to speak with Jiji, I'll be back in a bit ok."

Kushina turned and gave the blond a light glare, "Fine but be back by dinner time or else." the fiery red-head threatened. Naruto nodded vigorously as he shunshined away in a swirl of black flames.

Hokage's Office

Naruto appeared in the large office in a fiery of fire. The blond sage bowed to his leader, "Hokage-sama, I have come as requested." Naruto said in a polite tone since her was now on official business.

"Yes, it's good to see that you didn't adopt Kakashi-kun's bad habit of being late." Hiruzen laughed out in a deep chuckle. "Well back to business, I have a A-rank mission for you." The old kage said to his subordinate.

Naruto's eyes widened at this, "An A-rank mission?! what about the rest of my team? We just became a team today." Naruto asked the village leader.

"They will be training for the next two months while you are away on the mission. Now don't interrupt again. Your mission is to assist the rebel force fight in Kiri. They are desperate now for assistance now since a third of their forces were killed or captured in the last battle were the Mizukage himself entered the battled in full biju mode

"Why can't you send someone else or Jiraiya."

Hiruzen sighed, "We don't have anybody else. Ever since the Kyuubi attack we've had a shortage of ninja since around half our Jonin were killed and the ANBU are needed in the village. Jiraiya in investigating a rising criminal group called the Akatsuki." the old man explained to the young sage.

"Very well, I'll leave tomorrow morning. Later Jiji" Naruto said as he shunshined out of the office

* * *

So yeah there it is. Leave a review, follow or what ever. Oh and if you do review don't question the entire plot of the story as a whole. I hate that, if its been established then it will probably not change.

later


	8. Chapter 8

Hey New chapter, I know in my other story I said my computer isn't working but I'll still work through those bugs for you guys. I am also happy that my other story broke 200 reviews so I'm happy.

Harem Kushina, Naoko, Akane, Konan, Mei, Karin, Tayuya, Mikoto, Samui, Yugito, Karui, fem Garaa, fem Kyuubi, fem Haku, Temari, Matatabi(Nibi), Fu, Chomei(Nanabi),Shizuka, Tsunade

* * *

Chapter 8- this is war

Naruto jumped from branch to branch as headed away from Konoha and towards the seashore. His black coat fluttered in the air as he flew through the trees. He had one destination at the moment-Kiri. He had been given a mission by the Hokage to aid the rebel forces in Kiri win the had to complete this mission, this was Nagato wanted, to end war. This was on step to meeting that goal.

'Zero-sensei how should we get to Mizu no Kuni?' the blond asked the sprite within him. His Rinnegan glowing through the leafs that gently from the large trees.

Zero chuckled, "Your going to war and your asking me how to get there? Well since it's not a moral decision I guess I could help you. You could use a summon like a dragon or a Leviathan to take you there or fly your self there, but that takes too much energy. I would suggest either hiring someone to take you or forcing them to with genjutsu or maybe a bit of brute force." Zero said with an evil chuckle at the end. "A Shinra Tensei would so the trick" Naruto could almost feel the twisted grin Zero was wearing

Naruto sighed, 'No we'll hire someone to take us across the sea to the main Mizu no Kuni island.' Naruto said in thought to the spirit within him. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the sound of Kunai flying through the air. He jumped back just in time to avoid being hit.

In front of him landed a beautiful kunoich. She had fair skin and shimmering green eyes. Her hair was in a Hime style cut with short bangs covering her headband and two strands on each side of her angelic face and a high ponytail. What really caught Naruto's eye was the generous amount of cleavage she was showing of her LARGE chest.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on her, "Why are you attacking me?" he asked her as he drew his Raiden. The Kunoichi seemed to be observing his sword as electricity sparked around the blade. Naruto got into his kenjutsu stance which he got from Nagato. "Who are you?"

The woman drew several kunai which started to glow gold in color, "I am Shizuka, that is all you need to know for now." she said as she jumped up into the air, "Dance Performance: Second Step!" she yelled as she started to spin rapidly launching a large barrage of kunai at the blond.

"Shinra Tensei" Naruto said calmly as the multiple kunais were deflected by a blast of gravity. Naruto quickly preformed a few hand signs, "Fire style-Grand fireball jutsu" he said quietly as he exhaled a large ball of fire at Shizuka.

The kunoichi substituted herself with a log at the last moment. "Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut" she said as she sent a chakra infused falling kick at him. Naruto swiftly jumped out-of-the-way of the kick. When the Kick hit the ground it left a crater on the ground.

"Wind style- Great breakthrough" Naruto said as he blew a strong gust of wind that knocked Shizuka back against a tree. Naruto preformed another set of hand signs in a second,"Lightning style- false darkness". A bolt of electricity shot out of Naruto's mouth.

Shizuka managed to side-step it, "Violent Whirlwind" she said as she blew out a strong stream of wind at the blond who smirked. Holding out his hand he absorbed the jutsu into himself. Shizuka's eyes widened when she saw this.

"Earth style Mud prison jutsu" Naruto before slamming his palms into the ground. The land around Shizuka turned to a think mud that wrapped around her binding her to her spot. "There, now that that's done..." Naruto trailed of as he poofed out of existence showing that it was just a shadow clone.

Shizuka's eyes widened at the fact that she had been defeated by simple shadow clone. Her awe turned to rage as she realized that her target had left her behind. She turned to the nearby ship town, "He's going to Kiri" she growled out as she tried to free herself from her bind.

"Its seems to found your target Shizuka-sama" a female voice ranged out as Tokiwa, Shizuka's assistant came out of the foliage. "What am I going to do with you" she said as she cut the mud prison with a kunai.

Shizuka stood up and pointed at the town. "We're going there. He's going to Kiri, we have to hurry or we'll miss him." she said. The busty kunoichi jumped forward towards the town in hope of caching up to the real Naruto.

The two Nadeshinko arrived at the small ship town and started to ask if anyone saw a male shinobi wearing a black coat with slicked back blond hair with red stripes and blue eyes. After about an hour they found an old man who said that he saw a man of that description.

"Yeah I saw someone like him. He was here about three hours ago. He rented out a vessel about three ours ago and headed out to Mizu no Kuni. I don't know why he would go there of all places with its current state. I heard that the Mizukage is killing bloodline users by the thousands now. It's non of mu business anyways, his money was good so as long as I get my boat back I don't care." the old man said to the two kunoichi.

Shizuka grit her teeth knowing that her target had escaped her by three hours. She glared at the old man, "I need your fastest boat. I don't care the price." she said to the man who nodded and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is the contract. Just sign your name and I'll take you to the boat." The man said to the well endowed kunoichi who took the form and handed the man a stack of bills. The man joyfully took the money and led the two to their boat.

Tokiwa turned to the Nadeshiko heir, "Shizuka-sama, are you sure that you can get him to agree?" the older Nadeshiko kunoichi asked the heiress.

"I will get him. He passed the test and now he has to fulfill his duty to Nadeshiko and me" Shizuka said with a determined expression. "I don't care if I have to send the entire Nadeshiko kunoichi army after him."

With Naruto

He had just docked his ship and was heading out to his randevu point with the rebel leader Mei Tsumi. He had to hurry, he didn't know when the Mizukage's hunter nin would come to the town. "It seems like I dodged them" Naruto said to himself.

"Halt!"

"Shit" Naruto sighed as he found himself surrounded a squad of ten Kiri Anbu. The ten Anbu were pointing there tandos at him."I don't have time for this." the blond Konoha shinobi said as he pulled out the passport that the Hokage had given him to enter the country. "I have a passport."

"Nice try Konoha nin, but we already know that the rebels have asked your village for help. And who better to send than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, wielder of the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and the wood style. Who better than the one person with the ability to restrain a Bijuu went our Mizukage is a Jinchuriki. Surrender now or die." The apparent leader of the squade said to Naruto who just narrowed his eyes at the man.

"How about you guys leave or I'll force you to leave" Naruto said to them, rising his KI with every word.

"Very well then, ATTACK!" he ordered at his unit.

Behind the tree Shizuka and Tokiwa watched as the blond genin blasted the ten Anbu away with a single swing of his hand and uttering the words, 'Shinra Tensei'. The ten kiri ninja went flying in the opposite direction knocking all of them out cold. "Incredible" Tokiwa said as she looked on in awe at the awesome power that Naruto held.

"You two can come out now" Naruto said as he tilted his head slightly and stared at were the two busty Kunoichi were hiding. Shizuka and Tokiwa slowly walked out of the bushes. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shizuka. He pointed a finger at her, "Why are you following me?" he asked.

The busty brunette put her hands on her hips, "Am I not to be where my husband is?" She asked sarcastically.

"Husband? Why would you be attacking me if you're looking for your husband?" The blond sword user asked the busty kunoichi.

"I was attacking you to test if you were worthy of being my husband. And you passed the test by beating me so your my husband and I'm your wife simple as that" she explained to him, well sort of explained since Naruto still looked lost.

Tokiwa decided that it was time for her to explain the situation to the blond, "You see Naruto-sama, Years ago Jiraiya of the sannin infiltrated Nadeshiko and fought our leader. He won in the end and by Nadeshiko law he was to marry her. He refused and promised that one of his disciples would marry her daughter. Unfortunately his only disciple was Minato Namikaze who was too old for Shizuka and was already married when Shizuka was born. So a few years ago Jiraiya renegotiated with Shizuka's husband." he older Kunoichi explained to the young Rikudo Sennin who was gritting his teeth at what Jiraiya had done without his consent.

After quickly cooling down from his anger towards the toad sage, Naruto asked his next question. "If I'm supposed to be her husband then why did she attack me?"

"In Nadeshiko,in order for a kunoichi to marry someone the male has to prove to be a proper mate and defeat the kunoichi in a all out match. If the Kunoichi wins then the two can never be together and but if the male wins the kunoichi must marry him unless he decides against it himself." Tokiwa explained the procedure of marriage in her village.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about the situation. 'Zero-sensei, what should I do?' the blond asked the blue hair spirit within him.

"Why the fuck do you always ask me this shit?! What do you think I am? a god damn miracle worker! I say just take her and fuck her until she screams your name!" Zero yelled back at the blond before his he cut the connection, leaving the blond to his own devices.

Naruto had to blush at what his sensei had just yelled out in his mind. Snapping out of it he turned to the two kunoichi who were just staring at him waiting for a reaction. "Look, I'm on a really important mission at the moment, can this wait for a later date when I'm not heading out to war?"

Shizuka puffed out her cheeks, and glared at Naruto, "So a war is more important than your commitment to your wife?" she said in a tone that promised lots of pain to the blond.

"Fine, but can we at least get to the randevu point first so that I can confirm that I am there back up from Konoha?" Naruto pleaded to the Nadeshiko leader.

"Fine, let's go" She said to the blond. AS they were about to walk to the randevu point, a large robot like contraption fell from the sky. Sitting in the thing's driver seat was a man with long brown hair and glasses wearing a purple outfit.

"Ah Shizuka-chan, I have finally found you. Now I can finally make you my bride." he said out to the small group of three.

"Huh? Shizuka-san who is this guy?" Naruto asked the kunoichi.

Shizuka sighed in annoyance, "That's Kokuyo. He's been tring to force me to marry him of a year now even after I already destroyed over 20 of his puppets (It was like 99 in shippuden which is three years later so I made it twenty to match the time)" she explained to her newly appointed husband.

"But this puppet is stronger than the last few! You will be my wife whether You like it or not!" he exclaimed to them as he pointed a large gun at Naruto. "Now watch as I destroy this ant!"

Naruto glared at the bisecled man and pointed his palm at him, "Bansho Tenin" he said as he pulled Kokuyo to him. "Die scum" Naruto said in a dark tone as he ripped out Kokuyo's soul. Naruto turned to the other two. "Now that that's done let's get going."

The three walked to the site the mission scroll told Naruto to go to meet the rebel leader who was waiting for him at the spot with a look of annoyance next to her were two shinobi guards. The leader, Mei was a slender woman in her thirties. She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her huge bust, just below her wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue lipstick.

"Your late" she said to him in a near growl.

"Mei-sama, this can't possibly be our back up. He far too young. In my day..." Ao went of on a rant about when he was younger.

However all Mei heard was 'Mei-sama...can't...be... young'. The auburn haired beauty turned to the blue haired man smiling. "Ao-san, shut up or I'll kill you" she threatened

'What did I say?' Ao thought in a slight depression.

"I was held up by a few pests and I have to talk with these two to work out some thing about marriage." Naruto explained to the three rebels.

'Marrage' Mei thought grimly. She knew she was getting old and was still single while most kunoichi her age were married or at least in a relationship. "Shut up or I'll kill you too" she threatened.

Naruto was about to respond when Shizuka decided to speak her mind. "Oh no you don't you old hag!" she yelled out at the rebel leader. Both Ao and Chojuro visually paled at this. No one... NO ONE ever called Mei Tsumi old.

Mei glared at the bust Kunoichi with her one visible eye, her face red from anger. "What was that you slut! I'm not old! I'm only 27 years old! That is still considered young and am considered to look gorgeous" She yelled back as her anger exploded.

"Well at least I have a husband and I'm only sixteen so I win!" Shizuka countered back at the lava user.

"Please I bet that I could get him begging to marry me in less than a day! I mean why would he want a such an immature brat like you when he could have a fully developed WOMAN like me" She taunted to Nadeshiko heiress.

"Please who would marry an old bat like you! At least I'm not a decade older than him." Shizuka said with a smirk back to Mei.

Naruto having enough of the constant bickering stepped in. The young sage flared his chakra making the air heavy with his presence. "Please stop fighting you two, or I'll be forced to show you what true pain is" he said in a dark that sent shivers down the backs of everyone's backs.

The two stopped fighting and looked at Naruto who was glaring at them with glowing purple eyes, a dark aura was around him and a purple hannya mask floating over bleeding out of its eyes. The two instantly stopped their fight and hid behind trees.

Ao and chojuro were looking on in awe that someone was able to stop Mei while she was arguing about being young. Then they noticed his eyes were completely purple with four rings around a dot like pupil.

"The Rinnegan!" Ao shouted in shock before fainting from the shear shock of seeing a user of the strongest dojutsu in the world.

Mei peeked out from behind the tree and saw the powerful eyes that were said to have been used by the creator of ninjutsu. Instead of fainting like Ao she grinned at the fact that the Hokage had sent someone with such a strong bloodline to he her win the war. 'Thank you Kami-sama' she said to the sky in thought.

"Come one let's go" Naruto said as the aura and mask vanished and dojutsu faded away. Mei nodded and lead the way. Shizuka grabbed Naruto's right arm and hugged it between her large chest and sent Mei a winning smirk. Mei not wanting to be out done took Naruto's left arm and did the same as Shizuka.

The two glared at each other as they walked to the rebel base.

'Troublesome' Was Naruto's only thought while Zero laughed at him.

* * *

Yeah finished it only took me constant saving and turning off my computer about thirty times each time it froze or glitched. Oh an can any of you guess were I got the aura and hannya mask idea from. You get an imaginary pat on the back if you do

Review, favorite, follow, fuck PM me if you want to

Later


	9. Chapter 9

Ok let the war continue.

Harem **Kushina**,** Naoko, Akane**, Konan, **Mei,** Karin, Tayuya, Mikoto, Samui, Yugito, Karui, fem Garaa, fem Kyuubi, fem Haku, Temari, Matatabi(Nibi), Fu, Chomei(Nanabi),**Shizuka**, Tsunade, Pakura

Yeah I added Pakura, its a way of saying thanks for reading plus There isn't a lot of stories with her in so I want to be slightly different from the rest. I'm and Tsume Inuzuka to my other story since she was requested several times through both reviews and PM plus now I can write a four-way with her, her daughters, and Naruto in that story.

Bold means that Naruto is already involved with them or will be by the end of the chapter

* * *

Chapter 9:This is war -part two

Naruto, Mei, Shizuka, Tokiwa, Ao, and Chojuro had arrived at the rebel base which was inside a large cave system near the southern edge of the main Mizu no Kuni Island. The group of six walked down the cave entrance. Naruto was in awe of how the rebels had set up their base by actually building a base not just sitting in a cave. The walls were lined with metal plates that made up the halls and rooms. While no master piece it was still impressive considering that the brebel forces had been cut down to about a mere 400 able shinobi and kunoichi.

From what Naruto had learned from the Hokage's scroll, the rebels originally had over 2000 able men but years of fighting had cut them down and after a large battle a few months back in which the rebels lost about 300 ninja they had nearly no hope for victory at the moment which was why Naruto was there.

The group arrived at what Mei had called the War Operations Office which was where Mei and her remaining generals made war plans. At the moment she had only two generals, Ao and Naruto who was given the title of general to show good faith.

"Mei-sama, do you really think that three foreign shinobi will be able to turn the war? The Mizukage still has an approximate 2300 troops that at fully able for combat while we had only 428 left counting Naruto-san, and his companions." Ao asked as he told the conditions the rebels were in now.

"Don't worry Ao-san. I will get you guys through this. First we need to attack the Mizukage's trade network so that he can't get supplies into Kiri. This will week them internally since the lack of food will weaken his army. After we cut of all trade to Kiri, we will attack small bases around the island to weaken their hold over the land. The finale step is to lure out the Mizukage out of the village. Once he is out of the village Mei-san and her troops will take he village. I will battle the Mizukage myself." Naruto stated his plan for everyone in the room to hear.

Mei frowned at this, the plan was to let a boy fight a kage while she took the village. She didn't like this at all, to leave the fate of a nation in the hands of a boy was suicide. "I don't think that you should battle Yagura Naruto-san, he is a kage for a reason but no matter how skill you don't have the experience to battle a kage." Mei said in a serous tone that didn't go with her normally cheery attitude.

Naruto frowned at the Mei's lack of confidence in him. He was the third Riduko Sennin god damn it! He was going to bring peace to the world and that started with Kiri. "While I can see that you are concerned about leaving you village in my hands, I assure you that I will win the battle. Out of everyone you have I am the best equipped to battle a Jinchuriki. My Rinnegan and wood style will limit the amount of yoki he will be able to use." Naruto said with a firm voice that leaked confidence like a broken pipe.

Ao decided to get involved, "Look kid you are to listen to Mei-sama!I don't care if you're the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin! You aren't fighting the Mizukage, you're far you young and green to be able to beat him!" Ao yelled at the boy who narrowed his eyes on the blue haired man. Shizuka pulled out a few kunai to show that she was ready to retaliate if the man harmed her husband.

Unfortunately for Ao, Mei didn't quite hear him incorrectly. What she heard was, 'Mei-sama...I don't care... you aren't... young'. Mei smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly "Ao-san shut up or I'll kill you" the Terumi threatened.

'What did I say!?' Ao mentally cried to himself as he sulked in a corner.

'Man Mei-san is scary when she wants to be' Naruto thought to himself as he laughed silently at the man who had insulted his abilities since he had arrived.

"I bet she's scarier in bed. Maybe she will show you how scary she can be when she's screaming for more as you fuck her and the Nadeshiko girl." Zero said with a dark chuckle to Naruto who blushed at what the spirit had just said to him.

'Shut up Zero before I come in there and beat the shit out of you!' Naruto mentally screamed at the blue haired man in his mind. Really the guy was one of the most bipolar person he knew. One moment he would be good and helpful then become evil and useless, then there was also his perverted mode when he would just urge him into trying to bang every hot and sexy woman he saw.

"I'd like to see you try little boy." Zero sneered at Naruto who was gritting his teeth at being called a little boy. "You only beat me because we were in you MIND. If you had lost then you really would have been stupid since you control everything in here but the part that I created to house myself. I mean we had that one battle there were I canceled your Rinnegan and took you Yamato and you fell like a house of cards."

'Did you really have to bring that up?' Naruto said before he was snapped out of it by Mei who was shaking him violently.

"Naruto-kun! get a hold of yourself Naruto-kun" Mei yelled at the dazed blond. The blond's eyes seemed to refocus as he snapped out of his dream like daze.

"What! What happened?" Naruto asked causing everyone in the room to face fault.

"We were still talking about the war plans." Chojuro answered who seemed to be nervous at all times. He was a recent addition to the Seven swordsmen of the Mist and was still green around the ears.

"Oh thanks Chojuro-san." Naruto with a kind smiled. He turned to Mei who was looking at him, "I hope you have accepted my plan Mei-san" Naruto said with the same smile he had on before that caused Mei to blush.

Mei smirked playfully, "Oh which plan was that Naruto-kun?" She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The one were I battle the Mizukage or the one were you let me battle Yagura and I give you a 'special treat for being a good boy" she said into his right ear. Naruto blushed from her warm breath his neck.

Naruto saw what she was doing and decided to pay her back, "Oh no I was thinking about the plan where I battle Yagura, beat him and then ravage you gorgeous body until you scream my name." Naruto countered. This caused both Ao and Chojuro to gain a minor nose bleed, Tokiwa to look away, and Shizuka to grit her teeth in rage at the fact that the rebel leader was flirting with HER husband.

Shizuka matched over to the blond and dragged him out of the room by the ear with Tokiwa following close behind.

Ao sweat dropped at how Shizuka seemed to drag Naruto away. "What had become of Shinobi now a days. I mean back in my day you wouldn't ever be dominated to quickly by a wife."

Once again Mei didn't hear him correctly him and instead heard, 'You...Wouldn't ever be...a wife'. "Ao shut up or I'll kill you"

With Shizuka, Tokiwa, and Naruto

Shizuka pulled the blond over into the room she and Tokiwa were given. She glared at the blond, "What was that? Why would you flirt with that old hag and go as far as saying that you would have sex with her?" Shizuka asked her husband.

Naruto looked at her strangely, "I was only teasing her Shizuka. Besides we still have to talk about whether we have to get married or not." Naruto stated.

Shizuka's glare intensified ten fold, "I'm your wife, that's final. You are the only male to have ever defeated me, and I will take no one but you." the busty kunoichi said to the blond who while normally fearless was cowering behind the bed that was set up for Shizuka.

"But, you should know that I'm under the CRA which makes it so I have to take more than one wife." naruto tried to explain so he could solve this conflict once and for all.

Shizuka smirked, "I know that and I'm fine with it as long as I get to approve who gets in." Shizuka said with a smirk.

Naruto paled at this, 'Shit she's not going to stop unless I agree to marry her is she?' Naruto asked himself and by default Zero as well.

"Oh well" Zero said with a shrug and a smirk. "Now that brings it up to four sexy girls who will let you fuck them, five if you count that Mei chick." Zero said with a perverted giggle.

'How the fuck did the Sage of Six paths live with you in his head till his death?' Naruto asked the spirit who burst into laughter.

"While I admit that he did try to seal me away from pure annoyance, he never went through with it in the end and by the time he died he had fucked over thirty different sexy women hehehe. In the end he thanked me before he died for giving him such a... pleasurable life." Zero said with a booming laugh now.

'Really?! You managed to corrupt a priest into loving sex.' Naruto deadpanned at what Zero had done to the one who everyone thought as the strongest shinobi ever.

Going back to reality, Naruto faced Shizuka. "Ok Shizuka, I'm will agree to marry you if we can get to know each other better ok." Naruto said with a sigh. He knew that he had just given himself over to the Kunoichi now.

'Just imagine all the things she could do to you with those giant tits' Zero said to the blond who gave the spirit a quick 'shut up'.

Shizuka smiled, "Good, oh and if you ever offer Mei-san or any other female your body without my consent, I will hurt you... badly" she threaten at the end with a satisfied grin.

five weeks later

Naruto, Mei, and Shizuka stood in front the rest of the rebel forces. They were now about three miles from Kiri. In the last five weeks, Naruto's plan had worked to perfection. The Kiri shinobi now starved from the lack of trade into the village and the shinobi forces of the village had been spread out to the attacked bases.

There was now 1500 shinobi in the village give or take a few. The village was now in an overall resection since less and less missions came into the village now that the trade route were cut. Now all that was left was to dethrone Yagura and conquer the village.

Over the five weeks Naruto had become very close with Mei and Shizuka. Shizuka had told him that it was ok for him to go out with Mei and later marry if it came to it. When Naruto had talked to Mei about it she was elated to finally be in a relationship especially after Naruto used his Rinnegan to make her younger by using the Naraka path.

flash back

Mei was sitting in her office looking over the war papers. The war had taken a turn for the better after Naruto's plan was initiated. She knew that if things kept on like this they would win the war. Now there was only one problem, during the three weeks that Naruto had been there, she had developed feelings for the young blond.

Mei sighed as she put away the papers, 'What am I going to do? I can practically feel my affection for him growing day by day. ' she thought to herself as she looked at the profile of Naruto that the Sandaime had given her. 'Out of all the people who I could have fallen for it had to some one who is over a decade younger than me.' she thought as a tear fell from her left eye.

She heard the door open when Shizuka walked into the office. "Hey Mei-san, how have you been" Shizuka asked Mei as she sat down in one of the chairs on the office. After their rather... bad first meeting, the two had become great friends. "I just finished a date Naruto-kun. We went to s sushi restaurant in a nearby town."

Mei frowned slightly but put up a cheery smile, "That's nice Shizuka-chan. You're lucky to be in a relationship with a nice guy like Naruto-kun." Mei said to the busty kunoichi.

The Nadeshiko leader smirked, "So Mei-san, are you in a relationship with anyone?"

Mei grimaced at what the younger girl had just asked her, "No. I'm still single." she said in a depressed tone.

"You know Naruto-kun is under the CRA in his home village right?" Shizuka asked her sarcastically. Mei nodded at this since all villages had the CRA somewhere in their laws. "And it so happens that I have decided to allow him to add someone to my little group."

Oh really? who is it" Mei asked even more depressed since she figured that now one of her solders was going to be in a relationship with the guy she liked.

"I'm talking to her." Shizuka said with a kind smile.

Mei's eyes widened at this. "W-what? W-why would you think that I would want to be with him?" Mei denied with a beat red blush staining her cheeks.

"Mei-san, don't even try denying it. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you avert your eyes when ever he looks into you eyes. Just admit it and I'll let you be with him." Shizuka pushed with a slight frown that her friend was denying her feelings.

Mei's calm mask cracked as tears started to build up in her eyes before she broke down. "Fine! Its true! I have feelings for him. He's such a nice guy, and girl would fall for him! But I'm too old for him, I'm 27 for Kami's sake!" Mei cried as into her hands causing stray tears to fall on the papers.

Shizuka moved over to her and started to comfort her, "Hey it's fine Mei-chan. Naruto doesn't care about age I mean he's in a relationship with Kushina Uzumaki who is a few years younger than you." Shizuka said to the older woman.

Mei's head snapped up, "Wait younger? I'm the same age as Kushina-chan! How is she younger?!" Mei asked.

Shizuka smiled kindly, "Naruto-kun used his outer path to give her nature energy to refill her life force by a few years. The Rinnegan really is a wonderful dojutsu isn't it" Mei's jaw dropped through the floor. The guy could fucking make someone younger for kami's sake.

"Really?" Mei asked

"Go get him" Shizuka said to Mei as the shapely woman ran out of the office and ran down to Naruto's room to get her man. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Mei ran down the halls of the base toward's Naruto's room. She arrived at the metallic door that led into Naruto's bedroom. The lava user knocked ferociously as she couldn't wait to finally get into a relationship. "Naruto-kun open up!" she yelled.

"Wait a second" Naruto yelled from the other side of the door. But Mei couldn't wait, she had waited too long to be in a relationship and she wasn't about to let a simple door halt her from getting what she wants so she melted it down with a blast of lava.

She ran in to find Naruto with a towel wrapped around his waist leaving is wet chest out for her to see. Naruto looked at her in shock before he was tackled into a passionate kiss from the auburn haired beauty.

The two separated and looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "What was that for?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin stretching across his face.

Mei smiled, "Well Shizuka-chan said that I could be with you so I'm taking her up on her offer." Naruto's face would be the perfect model of the 'shock' expression. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies" she said as she closed the blond's open mouth with a single figure.

Naruto smirked as he brought Mei into another kiss.

Flashback end

"Mei-chan, I'm going to get Yagura out of the village. I planted a Hiraishin Kunai on a deserted island a few miles of the coast. You job is to take the village. Be careful." Naruto said as he kissed both Mei and Shizuka.

"Come back to us Naruto-kun" Shizuka said to the blond ninja who smiled back.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Naruto recited with a charming smile that caused the two kunoichi to blush as he reciting a line from an old poem/Play that Zero had given him.

'That was beautiful' everyone who could hear it thought as they ready for the battle to liberate Kiri from Yagura's tyranny.

* * *

So that's the chapter. Next chapter in the battle with Yagura, a lemon, and other things that I'll think of later on. I made another reference in this chapter to an outside source can any of you guess where its from?

Oh and yeah the mask reference last chapter was to Miya from Sekirei.

Later


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go guys. Ok its time for the grand finally of the Kiri War but there will be another chapter with the lemon.. I personally think that the arc went well since it's going two more chapter then I thought it would originally with this chapter and the next one which will include the lemon, and conclude everything else in the war. Sorry guys but this chapter was WAY longer then originally planned since I got caught up in the battle. So here we go, lets see if Naruto can hold himself against a Kage like Yagura.

Harem **Kushina**,** Naoko, Akane**, Konan, **Mei,** Karin, Tayuya, Mikoto, Samui, Yugito, Karui, fem Garaa, fem Kyuubi, fem Haku, Temari, Matatabi(Nibi), Fu, Chomei(Nanabi),**Shizuka**, Tsunade, Pakura

Like before bold means that Naruto will have made contact with by the end of the chapter but is not necessarily in a relationship with him.

* * *

This is war-final battle

Naruto ran towards the village. He knew what his part was during this final battle was to take out Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage and jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame the three tailed giant turtle. He had to get him out of the village before the attack.

'Time to do this!' Naruto thought as he activated his Rinnegan. If he was going to do this he would need to do something big to draw out the young kage. 'Yo Zero how should we get his attention?' Naruto asked the perverted alcoholic in his head.

"We you can you in destroying everything in your path with one large Shinra Tensei and turning the village into a large crater. That would be fun." Zero said with a dark chuckle, though he got the feeling that had already been done before by someone. "Or you could summon something large like a Sky Serpent and fly over the village and have it blast his tower. It would produce minimal casualties on your part." Zero suggested once again giving a good and a bad option.

"Mei-chan will be angry if I kill everything and level the village so summon it is!" Naruto said as he preformed a series of hand signs. A large seal appeared under him. In a massive explosion of smoke a massive red serpent like with two mouths on its giant head with two small yellow eyes. It had tow large winds and a pair of small claws. One its head was a blue gem. The beast's body was covered in red spikes excluding its black underside.

**"Naruto-sama, why have I been summoned?"** The beast questioned the blond shinobi who was now riding on his head as he circled over Kiri. Underneath the civilians were freaking out at the massive dragon that was flying over the village.

Naruto smirked, "I need to help me draw the attention of this village's kage. Would you be kind enough to blow up that tower over there, Slifer?" Naruto asked the Sky serpent boss. The beast nodded and opened its largest mouth. A massive beam of lightning shot out of the large mouth and impacted on the tower. The aftermath of the attack was a large smoldering pile of burnt wood and bricks.

Naruto saw a blast of water come out of the pile, moving the debris enough for Yagura to get out of the pile. Yagura was an adult male,with a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupil less eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"Mizukage! come out and fight me!" Naruto yelled down to the grey haired Kage who was glaring up at Naruto on top of Slifer's head. Every ninja in the village stared up at the blond in shock that he had attacked the Kiri just to fight the Mizukage.

"You are a fool to have challenged me. But answer me this, why would I leave the village to fight to while it is at war? Do you take me for a fool thinking that you would just come here and challenge me?" The Sanbi Jinchuriki asked the blond who smirked.

Naruto let out a chakra enhanced laugh that echo over the village. "So you are smart then. But you don't get to choose, if you don't fight me I'm obliterate the village with my Rinnegan. After all a village can always be rebuilt." Naruto said out to the village so that everyone could hear that the man planned on leveling everything of Yagura didn't cooperate.

"Your bluffing! If you are with the rebels then there is no way that they would allow you to do that! That would cause Kiri to lose its spot as one of the five great ninja villages!" Yagura retorted back to Naruto who laughed again.

"Your right. That would happen and the rebels would be angry at me wouldn't they?" Naruto said with a slight chuckle. Naruto's grin twisted into something that could be best described as crazed, "However I'm from Konoha. If I were to set Kiri back that much, my village would sure benefit from it."

Yagura paled at the Rinnegan user had just said. The blond didn't care for the village he was currently in and would destroy everything that had been built through the years in a matter of seconds. If the Rinnegan was as strong as he heard it was then the man on the red serpent's back could and according to him would obliterate the hidden village.

"Fine I shall fight you on the condition you leave Kiri unharmed afterward." Yagura finally gave into the blond's will. He didn't want to do this but he had little choice, while he despised bloodlines he loved his village above all else. Then he realized something the man was going to use a BLOODLINE to destroy the village. The very thought filled Yagura with an uncontrollable rage.

"Good" Naruto said as another one appeared behind Yagura and flashed away from the village. Naruto the followed by flashing out as well. Sensing that his summoner was was no longer the Sky Serpent boss left in a plume of smoke.

With the Rebels

Mei waited until she felt Yagura's chakra leave the village before she called her attack.

"Mei-sama!" Ao called out as he watched the events in the village. He had seeing Naruto and Yagura leave the village and the summon vanish. "Naruto had engaged Yagura in combat. Its time to attack while they are confused!" The blue haired man said to the rebel leader.

Mei nodded and pointed at the village, "Attack!" She ordered as the entirety of the rebel forces charged at the weakened village. The rebel group let out a loud battle cry as they charged towards the opposing forces. 'I hope you can do this Naru-kun' she thought to herself as she engaged a group of Kiri ANBU.

The battle for Kiri had finally come its finale phase as the two sides clashed for control. Years of combat came together into this one battle where the fate of an entire village would be decided.

With Naruto and Yagura

The two appeared in a flash on a deserted island. The island had no trees to hide behind or high structures. It was a barren waste land of grey rock surrounded by water. The only thing that the two could use for cover were the few large rocks scattered around the small Island.

Naruto got into his fighting stance which he got from Nagato's memories years ago. In his left had was the Yamato's scabbard while he held the accentual sword in his right hand. 'Zero-sensei, keep the paths ready in case I need them.' Naruto thought to the spirit within him who nodded.

"So, this is were you plan to fight me?" Yagura said as he looked around the rock of an island. It was a perfect place for a strait up battle, no hiding, no sneak attacks, no running. "You are a fool to try to fight a Jinchuriki in a place like this." Yagura said as he took the large hooked staff from his back.

Naruto smirked, "Oh shut up. Lets do this." With that Naruto charged at the Jinchuriki. Yagura not wanting to be on the defensive ran at Naruto as well. The two swung their personal weapons at the same time. The two clashed together, their foreheads almost touching as they tried to overpower each other.

The struggle ended in a stalemate as the two were forced to jump back. Naruto planted both the sheath and blade into the ground and quickly went through a set of hand signs, "Wood Style- Smothering Binging Jutsu" Naruto said as his arms turned to wood and shot forward as they spited into several branches.

Before the wooden bind could reach Yagura he preformed his own jutsu, "Water style- Water Incampment Wall". A wall for water from the near by ocean formed a dome like barrier around the Kage stopping the wood from reaching him. "Water style- Water dragon" the Sanbi Jinchuriki spoke as the wall of water gathered into a dragon.

Naruto grabbed the Yamato and preformed a quick Judment cut to the dragon's head, dispersing the attack. His other hand turned into a cannon. He charged a beam in it's barrel before firing at Yagura who managed to jump out of the way.

"Water style- Snake's mouth Jutsu" Yagura called. Out of the water a spinning column of water came out with the front taking the form of a snake's head. The attack approached Naruto at high speeds. Seeing the attack coming at him Naruto through the Yamato into the air and stuck out his palm to absorb the jutsu. Yagura growled as he watched his jutsu be absorbed into his opponent's palm.

Naruto having absorbed the chakra from the attack felt slightly energized no. "Powerful Wind Wave" Naruto spoke as he let out a massive gust of wind towards Yagura. The kage countered by using his bijuu's ability tocreat coral to from a shield. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the bijuu's ability, 'Things are getting interesting.' he thought to himself as he went through another set of handsign. "Lightning style- Earth Flash!", electricity ran through the ground at Yagura.

Unable to dodge the attack Yagura was electrified, charring his clothes. Yagura staggered for before picking up his staff and charged at the blond Rinnegan user. Naruto caught his sword as it came down and charged at the Jinchuriki. The two clashed once more, Yagura twisted his staff so that he could grab Naruto's arm with the larger hook and threw the man to the ground. With another twist he went to impale Naruto through the throat with the smaller hook only to be blocked by Naruto who used Yamato's Scabbard to block it by placing it in the hook and using his strength he threw Yagura back as he flipped back on his feet.

The Kage now enraged threw his staff at Naruto. The hooked staff spun rapidly as it flew through the air. Naruto tried to block it with Yamato but the staff hooked his sword and threw it away along with itself. Now disarmed the two charged at each other and engaged in a fierce taijutsu fight.

Naruto launched a punch at Yagura's face who simply ducked and kicked the left side of Naruto's rib cage. Naruto winched at this but didn't let it deter him as he kneed the Kage in the chest. Yagura retaliated with a punch which Naruto used to attempt to through him.

Yagura seeing this showed why he was a Kage and kicked Naruto in the back of the head in mid throw. This was followed by a swift punch to the jaw that launched Naruto back. Naruto corrected himself in midair and charged at Yagura.

Naruto got into stance as got in front of Yagura, "Fist of Pain- Life's Six Pains!" Naruto yelled as he hit Yagura with five powerful punches to the torso and and jaw breaking uppercut that launched Yagura up into the air, "Wood style- Flying Tree" Naruto said as a large bridge of wood came out of the rocky ground and slammed into Yagura pushing him further into the air. Naruto jumped behind the skyward and shot a beam of wood smashing Yagura through the wood bridge and into the ground.

Yagura jumped out of the crater created by the impacted and ran towards Naruto who had just landed on the ground. "Water style- water whip" Yagura said as a water from his previous attacks formed a whip in his hands which he used to grab onto his staff and pulled it to him.

Naruto charged at the grey haired kage with a rasengan in hand.

"Water style- Water Mirror jutsu" Yagura called as he formed a circular pool of water in front of Naruto who had a copy of him holding the Ransengan. Using his hook he tilted the pool 90 degrees causing a the copy of Naruto to come out and matching Naruto's Rasengan with it's own.

Naruto jumped back as he prepared his next attack. "Bansho Tenin" Naruto said as he pulled Yagura at himself. Naruto created a chakra rod and prepared to impale Yagura only for the kage to disperse into water.

He heard Yagura chuckle behind him, turning he found Yagura standing on the water going through hand signs as kage level speeds. "I must admit that you are by far one of the strongest opponents I have faced in a long time , but it ends now! Water style- Suijin's divine Wrath!" The kage roared as a massive sphere of water came out of the ocean. "AHHHHH" Yagura roared as the water stared to spin rapidly like a drill pointed at Naruto. "DIE!" he yelled as he through the attack at Naruto. Massive water attack flew over the water and rock at Naruto.

Naruto quickly went though every counter he could think of before coming up with a plan. Bringing his hands back he quickly formed ki into a bright white-blue orb in his hands, "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Naruto yelled right as the orb was nearing him. The large beam of energy collided with the powerful water attack.

Both Shinobi fought for dominance as their attacks grind against each other in a stalemate. Both to grind their teeth as they attempted to over power each other. Both were running out of energy. In the end both powerful attacks negated each other.

Both were left panting and slouched, "I can't (pant) believe that (pant) my strongest (pant) was defeated." Yagura said between pants as he started to channal the Sanbi's chakra gaining a red cloak with three tails swinging behind him. The cloak was turtle shaped unlike the Kyuubi cloak. Yagura's eyes became red with a green pupil. **"It's been a while since someone has forced me to use Isobu's chakra. You should fell thankful, you shall die at the hands of a perfect** **Jinchuriki!"** Yagura growled as his voice become demonic. Red vail swirled around him hiding him from Naruto's sight. The vail faded to reveal Yagura in his three tails version two form. **"Die!" **Yagura's demonic voice roared out as he charged at Naruto with renewed energy. Naruto, not having the energy to dodge crossed his arms to block the attack.

Yagura's palm connected with Naruto's guard, pushing him back. Coral started to grow over his arms as he attempted to break free. His efforts proved fruitless as he didn't have the energy to break the coral. Rapidly converting chakra into Ki put great stress on the body. The fratique on his muscles caused by it was simply too much.

'Shit! Zero! I need your help.' Naruto yelled at the spirit who had already gotten the paths ready for combat.

"Right!" Zero said as he sent the Deva path and the Preta path. "Shit you don't have enough chakra for the other four. (sigh) two should be enough to end this." Zero said from the mouths of both the paths. It was scary since they both spoke in the voices they had in their respected animes.

Both paths now had Rinnegans in place of their normal eyes. The two stood side by side as they stared at Yagura who growled at them, **"So this is the legendary Six paths technique from the legends. The ability to use six separate bodies into fighting for the user. Interesting, for a disgusting bloodline that is a fearsome technique."**The yondaime Mizukage said.

(AN-I'm going to call the paths by there real names since it makes it easier for me, deal with it)

"Enough talk, lets end this." Sesshomaru the deva paths said as he ran at the Kage at unreal speeds. The Mizukage had no time to react as the Deva path was already behind him with it's fist mere inches from his face. The second the punch connected Sesshomaru let out a Shinra Tensei blasting Yagura back.

Alucard jumped over Yagura and smashed him into rock surface. Instead of jumping back the Preta path held down and started to drain the Sanbi's chakra. Sensing the drain on him, he hit the Preta path away with his tails. Naruto felt the chakra absorbed by the path recharging his own reserves.

The silver haired path charged at the Sanbified Yagura with his claws extended. Yagura and Sesshomaru engaged in a quick taijutsu battle that was ended when the Deva paths pushed Yagura back with another Shinra Tensei.

**"Damn you!"** Yagura roared as he launched a volley of condensed water bullets at Sesshomaru. Using the sword he made from the chakra metal, he cut through all the attacks. While Yagura was attacking the Deva path the Preta path charged at him from behind.

The path attempted to grab one of Yagura's tails but Yagura turned in time to punch Alucard in face before swatting him away with his three tails. Seeing an opportunity Sesshomaru charged at Yagura sweeping his feet from under him before smashing him into the ground with a Shinra Tensei enhanced ax kick.

Yagura let out a silent scream of pain as he was driven into the harsh rock ground. He tried to retaliate by hitting the Deva path with his tails only for them to be caught by the path and used to throw him. Sesshomaru held out his hand, "Bansho Tenin" he called.

Yagura readied himself to be pulled in but it never happened, instead a large mass of rock smashed into his back. Growling at being decived, the Kage started to charge a Bijuudama. The path remained calm as Yagura created a large dark purple sphere which was condensed and eaten by Yagura. With a roar Yagura fired the attack at Sesshomaru who stoically waited it. Before the attack could connect,the Deva path substituted himself with the Preta path who managed to absorbed the attack completely.

Now having enough energy to fight again Naruto was able to break out of his coral prison. 'Zero-sensei I'm able to fight once more' Naruto thought to his trainer. The Deva path nodded and preformed one last Jutsu before going away. He put both his hand together in a praying form before seperating them to reveal a small back orb."Chibaku Tensei!" He said as he threw the ball which hit Yagura and took him into the air along with a large amount of rock from both the rocky island and the sea floor, creating a large sphere of rock in the sky.

With that both paths disappeared. Naruto looked up at the orb in the sky as it started to rumble before it exploded. Falling from the sky was the full form of the Sanbi who landed in the water. Isobu the Sanbi primarily resembled a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it had red, muscle-like tissue. It had a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and had teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also had horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are red with green pupils. Its right eye was closed, indicating some sort of injury.

"Shit" Naruto muttered as he watched the large turtle rise from the water. With a massive roar the Bijuu launched a giant water bullet at Naruto who jumped out of it's path. Naruto made two shadow clones and charged at the beast. The two shadow clone started to form overly large rasengans in Naruto's hands before dispersing. Yagura swung one of his tails at Naruto who trusted his two giant ransengan against the tail pushing the tail back.

**"Die bloodline scum!"** The Sanbi roared as he fired several water bullets at Naruto. Who summoned the Raiden. Using the sword's electromagnetic current he launched several waves of electricity to cut the bullets in half. **"Pesky insect stop moving and let me kill you!" **He roared at Naruto.

"Now why would I do that?" Naruto said with a smirk. Ran to the water as he preformed several hand signs, "Lightning style- Earth Flash" he said as he ran a strong electric wave through the water, electrocuting the Sanbi. The Sanbi roared once more before releasing a mist into the air.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he found himself blinded by the mist. "Naru-kun" he heard from behind him. He turned to see Kushina covered in cuts and kunai. "I-I'm sorry" she whimpered before falling on the ground dead.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto cried as he ran at the downed body of Kushina. He cradled the lifeless body of the red head. "Please Kaa-chan! Wake up! Kaa-chan!" he cried as he saw his mother's body grow pale as her blood covered his hands and torso.

"Naruto-nii" he heard from his side. He turned to see his sisters missing limbs. Naoko was missing her right arm while Akane was missing both her legs and was crawling. Naoko had a sword through her stomach. "We weren't strong enough... We love you" they said before both died.

"No...no...NO!" Naruto cried as he mourned his now dead family.

"Naruto! Wake the fuck up!" Zero yelled as he appeared in front of him. The spirit glared down at Naruto. "Are you so foolish that you would fall for this illution?!" he roared.

"Z-Zero-sensei? H-how are you outside my m-mind?" Naruto asked the blue haired man.

"This IS your mind you fool! Your trapped in the Sanbi's genjustu." He said to the blond who's eyes widened in realization. Naruto's face twisted into a expression of fury as he now knew that the kage had used a genjustu to play with his emotions. "Get the hell out there and beat the shit out of that over weight turtle so we canh get the fuck home!" he ordered. Naruto nodded and faded form the mindscape. "(sigh) I need a drink" he said as he materialized a bottle of Château Haut-Brion. "Ah that's the go stuff" he said as he drank the french wine. 'Wish they still made this stuff'

Real world

Now that the illusion was gone Naruto could get back to fighting. In front of him, Yagura had taken the time where Naruto was trapped t start to form a Bijudama. Naruto glared at him, "You manipulated my emotions, you made me see my worst nightmare, and now your gonna pay." Naruto growled at the giant turtle.

"Bijudama!" The sanbi roared as it shot the massive ball of chakra at Naruto. Naruto's chakra spiked as a blue pigment surrounded his eyes with two stripes under his eyes and two going up his jaw. His hair shifted so that it looked like he had two horns. The magatama around his neck started to glow bright red. Naruto stuck out both his hands at the attack.

To Yagura's surprise, when the bijudama collided with Naruto's palms it was completely absorbed within seconds. The force from the collision blew back Naruto's coat. "You're going to pay" Naruto said ominously before he vanished from the Biju's sight. He appeared in front of the Three tails and put his right palm between his eyes, "Shinra Tensei" with that Yagura was blown backwards. Before he could he could settle back into the water. The enraged Naruto appeared under him in a burst of speed and delivered a Shinra Tensei enhanced upper cut to his stomach.

As the beast went into the air once more, Naruto's left eye morphed into it's sharingan form. "Die painfully! Amaterasu!" He yelled at the bijuu as Black flames covered it's entire body. Naruto smirked in satisfaction was the bijuu roared in pain.

"NARUTO!" Zero yelled at the back of his head, "Gain control of yourself! Your the next Rikudo Sennin you can't let hatred control you! Don't make the same mistake Nagato did!" Zero called out though it was a bit slurred from the alcohol.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this. Seeing what he was doing he canceled out the Amaterasu leaving a heavy burned but alive Yagura. 'Zero-sensei what was that? It felt like power just exploded from within me?' Naruto asked the spirit, the blue markings disappeared and his hair went back to normal.

"That was called sage mode. Your body was so enraged that it called on nature itself to give you power. Since your Rinnegan helped balance the energies in your body and nature gave it to you willingly instead of you taking it. You got lucky this time,if you had pulled in any more natural energy you would have petrify. Your lucky you were on a dead island and not a forest." Zero said in a serious tone that Naruto barley ever heard him use.

'So my life was really in danger because of that?' Naruto asked.

"Yes, you have to learn to control your emotions, that is the reason for the test you took years ago when we first met. You proved that you could control your mind. Looks like I will have to focus on training you to control your emotions." Zero said. Naruto agreed with his teacher. He was lucky that their was so little natural energy where he was or else he would have been in trouble.

**"Young man" **Naruto heard from the giant turtle that was deeply cooked now from the black flames. **"I ask you to please forgive Yagura-chan. Everything he did was not his fault. He was under someone's control. Who ever did it had a powerful sharingan. I beg of you to please release Yagura-chan from this curse."** the Sanbi. This time it wasn't Yagura speaking but the biju itself.

Naruto thought about it and decided that he might as well have a look. "Kotoamatsukami"

Yagura's Mindscape

Yagura's mindscape was a exact replica of the hidden mist. But it looked twisted. There was blood everywhere. The sky was red with a moon was replaced with a massive Sharingan.

"What the hell?" Naruto said to himself as he walked through the deserted village. It was barren of any life. It looked like there was a recent massacre.

**"Rikudo-sama!"** he heard Isobu voice echo from the far north. Naruto decided to roof hop over there. He arrived at a large cage with the form of the Sanbi inside. The turtle was wrapped in black chains with sealing tags on the with sharingans. His tails, arms, and head were held down by metal gates. **"Thank you for trusting me and not killing Yagura-chan. As I said before he isn't in control of his actions. I need you to erase the influence from the other sharingan with your own. The Kotoamatsukami should be strong enough to release Yagura-chan." **The Sanbi explained.

Naruto nodded and began to concentrate on Yagura's mind with his Sharigan. Once he found what was controlling the Mizukage , he engaged in a struggle for control. It was a push and pull battle, who ever had put Yagura in a genjutsu had a powerful sharingan. For a few minutes nothing happen before Yagura's mind started to change. The chains and gates in the Sanbi's cage were gone now. The village was no longer in ruins and the blood that covered the place was gone.

Naruto faded from the mindscape.

Real world

Once Naruto was out of the kage's mindscape, he found himself in front of unconscious Yagura. Naruto smiled before falling back from exhaustion. He was caught by a newly arrived Mei. Her cloths were covered in tears and blood. "You did good Naru-kun." she said as she moved a strand of blond hair out of his face.

Ao came shunshined in and picked up Yagura. "Mei-sama, we should get back to the village." the older ninja said to his leader.

"Right, take Yagura to the hospital, make sure to put chakra resistance seal on him. I'll take Naruto." Mei said before both left in shunshin.

* * *

There it is. once again, NEXT chapter will have the lemon. I don't like making my chapters too long because then people will start to expect longer chapters.

Review, favorite, follow if you like

If you have questions then leave them in the reviews or PM me if you want to.

Later guys


	11. Chapter 11

So this is it, The end of the Kiri war. Damn it took me a lot of chapters to do this. I originaly planned for it to be two but I ended up with more. Well I got to say that I did enjoy writing that fight scene. What ever this chapter goes out to all those perverts reading this. This chapter will have not one but TWO lemons in it. That should keep you guys good for a few chapters.

This chapter will conclude the arc so now I can het to other arcs. Oh and sorry for the wait my computer finally died after so many years of use.

Harem-

1-**Kushina**

2-**Naoko**

3-**Akane**

4-Konan

5-**Mei**

6-Karin

7-Tayuya

8-Mikoto

9-Samui

10-Yugito,

11-Karui

12-Karin

13-fem Garaa

14-fem Kyuubi

15-fem Haku

16-Temari,

17-Matatabi(Nibi),

18-Fu

19-Chomei(Nanabi)

20-**Shizuka**

21-Tsunade

22-Pakura

23-Anko

24-Shizune

There no more fucking girls damn it. That list is over twenty girls long and that's it. Naruto better be fucking happy with 24 women. Jiraiya would have died from blood lost by now if he had to write this and I'm not doing much better here people

Next rant. I know that I fucked the power scaling at the beginning so stop taking about it. I'm not the only one who has done it in the past. Kishimoto has done it with the Akatsuki since I'm sure that a team of chunnin and a jonin with Naruto couldn't defeat the Nibi while they could defeat Kakuzu and Hidan which did defeated the Nibi since Kakuzu fought and survived against Hashirama even if he lost plus he had over eight years of experience on his record.

I do not own Naruto or any other show or game

* * *

Naruto stirred in his sleep as he slowly woke up from his slumber. The fight with Yagura was the hardest one of his life. The only other time he was this tired was when he fought Zero's six paths and Zero held back then so that when they fought as to NOT kill him. And with Jiraiya both held back so not to hurt the crowd since a all out battle would have destroyed the stadium and part of the village.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to get adjusted to the light in the room. His he felt perfectly fine now after a good rest. He tried to move his arms, only to find them tied to the bed post. Freaking out he tried to struggle out of the bind. He noticed that his feet were also tied.

'Shit! Zero-sensei help me!' Naruto screamed for help from his teacher. All he got in return was a perverted giggle from the spirit. 'Zero-sensei HELP ME!' Naruto tried again. This time he was answered by a loud booming and semi-insane laugh from the blue haired spirit. Sweat started to drip on Naruto's head, Zero never laughed like that unless he knew something was going to happen.

"Oh don't worry Naruto. I'm sure that you will fine whatever will happen extremely...pleasurable." Zero said with a crazed grin. Naruto started to sweat heavily at the tone that Zero had used when he said 'pleasurable'.

'Zero-sensei help me damn it!' Naruto mentally screamed back at spirit who just laughed back at Naruto never giving him a straight response. Naruto's head snapped to the door of the room to see the busty Nadeshiko kunoichi walk in wearing a tight robe that threatened to let her large breasts fall out for all to see.

"Well is seems that my little Naruto-kun had awakened." Naruto heard Shizuka say but noticed that it was directed to what was between his legs then himself. Shizuka walked over to the front bed. Naruto's eyes were glued to the kunoichi's swaying hips.

Naruto blushed a deep crimson when he saw her slowly remove her be while faceing away from Naruto, giving him a clear view of her plum behind. "S-Shizuka-chan? What are you doing?" Naruto asked the well endowed woman before him.

hearing the question Shizuka turned around giving Naruto a full view of her perky jugs. "Well Naruto-kuuunn..." She purred seductively as she climbed onto the bed and got on top of him and crawled so that she was face to face with him. "...After Mei-sama brought you back from the battle field along with Yagura you were in such bad shape and from the looks of it the battle was an intense one that I decided to give my husband a special reward for all his hard work." she whispered into his ear.

Naruto's blush became even darker. He could feel her hot breath on his neck as she whispered into it his ear getting him hard from that alone. Shizuka noticed this and grasped Naruto's manhood with her left hand. "Oh it seems that your getting hard already huh Naruto-kun." she said before leaning in for a kiss.

The second their lips connected another war started. This was a war of the tongues as the two fought for supremacy. The two tried to push the other back with their tongue to see who would end up on top. Shizuka decided to speed up her pumps with her left hand causing Naruto to moan giving her a advantage.

Not wanting to lose Naruto started to grope her huge breasts which made the konochi gasp fromn the touch to one of her most sensitive body parts. Naruto used this to push Shizuka's tongue all the way back into her mouth. Shizuka's will to fight Naruto's tongue melted away when Naruto started to pinch and twist her pink nipples.

The kunoichi moaned loudly as she had a mini orgasm from it. The two separated from each other while still being connected by a bridge of saliva. Both were panting for breath. 'I never thought that I would find love after Sagiri died, but I know he would want me to be happy.' Shizuka thought as tears gathered in her eyes. "Naruto-kun." She said getting the attention of the blond. "I-I have to tell you that since I got together with you I have been the happiest I have been in years. I have to tell you that I-I l-lo-love... I LOVE YOU!" yelled at the end before she smashed her lips on his once more restarting the passionate battle.

With Naruto's mind Zero was looking on with a board expression. 'I did not make the sage a sex god by just letting them talk. Talking is for later but now its time for action' he thought as he manipulated Naruto's body to release more pheromones. He would take a verbal beating from Narut later but for all he cared about was getting the two together already.

Back with Naruto and Shizuka, both felt a haze of lust engulf their minds sending their sex drive through the roof. Both looked into each other's eyes with lust filling their eyes as there breath became heavier. "Shizuka-chan, I want you now." Naruto growled out.

The busty kunoichi smirked as she ripped off Naruto's hospital gown exposing his erect manhood for her. She smiled at the blond as she turned so that her dripping womanhood was over his mouth while she was facing his hardened sword.

"Well my husband believe that it's time we finally had a taste of each other." the tsundare told her lover. Before Naruto could respond the busty kunoichi licked his entire length then kissed the top. Naruto moaned in pleasure as the Nadeshiko ruler kissed her way down his manhood before she took it in her mouth getting a low moan from the blond.

"Shizuka-chaaaan" he moaned before into her core before she started to assault her lower lips with his tongue. The contact caused the busty kunoichi to gasp as Naruto ate out of her womanhood. determined not to lose to him she renewed her efforts to getting him to cum first.

Both felt themselves approaching their climax as they tried to out do each other in their 'game'. Shizuka moaned loudly as she came into Naruto's mouth while Naruto grunted as he shot string after string of cum into Shizuka's mouth and down her throat.

Shizuka released Naruto's manhood from her mouth and let out a content sigh. She looked back at Naruto and positioned herself so that her folds were over his manhood. "Now my love, I'll give you everything I have. My mind, body, and soul." she whispered into his ear as she lowered herself onto Naruto.

She hissed in pain as Naruto's manhood penetrated her most sacred place. Thankfully she had lost her hymen during her training in Nadeshiko. Shizuka looked into Naruto's eyes. The blond could see both the love and lust that her eyes held or him. The kunoichi smiled as she overcame the pain of having an intrusion in her pussy.

Shizuka placed her hands on her love's shoulders as she lifted her hips up until only the head remained within her. The Nadeshiko leader lowered herself all the way. Both lovers moaned as Shizuka repeated the process as she gradualy gained speed. Shizuka leaned forward as she pressed her large breasts into Naruto's chest as she captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Naruto not wanting to be dominated used the Asura to craft thin blades at his wrists and heels. With a pull of all his limbs he cut all four restrains holding him down. He immediately flipped himself and Shizuka over so that he was now on top of her and pushed her legs apart. "Hold your ankles." Naruto tolded her. Her new position gave naruto clear access to her lower lips. "I'm going to rock your world Shizuka-chan"

Naruto smirked as he started to plow into her with little restrains. Shizuka's moaned grew into scream of pleasure as Naruto drilled deep into her. "KAMI! Your so deep Naru-koi!" she screamed. Shizuka arced her back as pleasure coursed through her body.

Naruto felt his own orgasm closing in as he speed up even further. Shizuka's screamed stared to rise in volume as she her mind was erased of everything but Naruto and what he was doing to her. Her eyes rolled back and she tongue hanged from the corner of her mouth giving her a 'fucked stupid' look. She her mind was flooded with waves of pleasure. Its slowly built up within her like water behind a dam.

It kept climbing until her finally couldn't take it anymore and exploded in a mind blowing orgasim. With a might shriek her inner wall tightened around Naruto's manhood as she cummed. Naruto grunted loudly as the his busty lover's pussy contracted around his rod causing him to cum.

With that he collapsed on top of her panting heavily. While he was still ready for another round he saw that Shizuka was exhausted from her first time and was slightly snoring in her sleep. The blond smiled softly as he got of from her and started to redress himself with the folded pile of clothes left for him which consisted of a black button shirt and dark blue pants.

Walking out of the hospital room he locked the door behind him so that no doctor would walk in on Shizuka while she was naked and recuperating from the 'war'. After navigating his way out of hospital he was greeted by the mist covered sight of Kiri.

Walking away from the building and into the streets he could see that there was a constant haze of mist that hovered on the floor of the village. Looking up at the sky he couldn't see a cloud in the sky yet there was still mist weird.

"Nice job kid on bagging the busty tsundare." Naruto heard his teacher say from his mind. He could just image the man chuckling as he chugged down a bottle of wine like the world was ending. Naruto really wanted to beat the shit out of him but knew that he would just get toyed with by the spirit.

'I hate you so much.' Naruto mentally glared.

"What ever kid. Why don't you go and have a drink and some of Kiri's fresh sushi. Then good to the Mizukage's tower and bang the busty new Mizukage over her desk" Zero said with a perverted giggle. Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead and decided to get back at the spirit by taking away his wine.

'ha take that Zero-baka!' naruto laughed at his sensei as the man's favorite drink turned to dust. Naruto's cheerful mood was quickly ended by a nasty headache.

Within the mindscape Zero in the middle of a tantrum as he launched high powered jutsu in a angry frenzy. "**I'll teach you to mess with my wine!**" He yelled as he continued to rage through the blond's head.

'OK! I'm sorry!' Naruto cried back as he made the man's wine reappear in several boxes. Zero quickly calmed down and went back to drinking. 'Damn alcoholic.' Naruto thought.

"I HEARD THAT!"

'Sorry! Please no more headache.' naruto cried back at him and he clutched his head.

"Fine"

Naruto decided that Zero had a point in trying the sushi in Kiri since it was considered to be the best in the elemental nations. He found a nice place in the richer part of the village near the kage tower. Being the one who defeated yagura his meal was on the house.

Naruto had to admit that while he loved Ramen the sushi from the restaurant was a close second on his list. His meal was interrupted by two slender arms wrapping around his neck. The blond Rinnegan user felt two squishy orbs press against his back.

"Fancy meeting you hear Naruto-kun" Mei said before nibbling on his earlobe. She moved so that she was now on his lap. "Mind if I join you." she said while taking a piece of sushi and and placing it in her mouth. The female kage moaned softly as she ate the piece. "I have to say that your taste in food is divine Naruto-kun." she said straddling his hips and slowly grinding his crotch. "You should taste it as well." she said, bring her lips down on his as she brought him into a kiss that people really shouldn't do in public which caused a few people to stare at the two.

Naruto broke away from Mei, "Mei-chan, we shouldn't do this kind of thing in public." Naruto said with a faint blush as he looked at the other people in the restaurant.

Mei smiled seductively as she bent forward. "Then lets go somewhere more private." she whispered, feeling the bulge in naruto's pants growing. Before Naruto could say a thing she mist shunshined to a bed room. Naruto looked around to see Mei naked on the bed with ocean blue sheets. She had a patch of auburn hair over her slit that made her all the more appealing. "Come here and enjoy yourself my hero" she said as he made a 'come here' motion with her right hand.

Naruto still having more energy to waste after his time with Shizuka grinned and started to strip. Mei licked her lips in anticipation of their future activities. Naruto climbed into the bed over Mei and moved his head over to her moist hole.

"Wow Mei-chan your already wet?" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at her swollen clit and blew lightly on it causing the Mizukage to moan at the feeling. Smirking at the reaction he got out of her Naruto have her outer folds a long and agonizingly slow lick which caused the auburn haired kunoichi to shiver in delight.

Naruto wanting to enjoy this nibbled lightly on Mei's lower lips as he enjoyed the soulds she was making. It was like a freshly composed melody that only he would ever here. "Naruto-kun. Please stop teasing me" she begged the blond.

"You heard her kid. Give it to her" naruto heard Zero in the back of his head. The spirit's voice was shoved back by Naruto's mind as the blond decided to stop teasing someone who was now one of the most influential people in the world.

Naruto torpedoed his tongue as deep as he could into the Mizukage's wetness. Mei's back arched as she felt the intrusion into her body. She clenched the sheets of the bed as Naruto started to flick his tongue in and out of her. "Oh fuck that feels good." She moaned out to him.

Naruto wanting to make her feel better then that removed his tongue and inserted three figures into her folds. Mei's hips thrusted forward trying to get her love's figure's deeper into her. Naruto liking this reaction started to thrust his figures in and out of her hole while he took one of her erect nipples in to his mouth.

Mei released a silent scream as she came all over Naruto's hand and the sheets. Mei panted as she came down from her high. "That (pant) was amazing." she half moaned. her eyes were now half lit as lust started to take over her mind.

"Tell me Mei-chan. Are you still a virgin?" Naruto asked the blushing to blushed a deep red that naruto could compare to his mother's hair. Reductively Mei nodded. Naruto smirked, today was his luck day then because now he would claim a second virgin. "Well we'll have to fix that." Naruto said as he licked his figures clean from the kage's cum. "Sweet" Naruto said as he leaned in. "Have a taste." he whispered as he locked lips with the Terumi.

Mei closed her eyes as she felt her tongue start to wrestle with her blond lover's. While Mei refused to go down without a fight she was beaten in the end. The two separated but were She had been unmarried for too long and in her clan sex was the same as an official marriage ceremony.

"No not yet my dear." Naruto said as he placed his manhood between Mei's two large breast. Mei knowing what he was going for squished her breasts together. The blond Rikudo moaned as he felt his member being encamped by two fluffy 'Marshmallows' within the heaven's valley.

Naruto started to hump her tits. Both moaned loudly at then lewd act. Mei was very proud of her chest and showed it of for a reason but she knew that they were also VERY sensitive to the touch. The busty kage was becoming wetter by the minute as naruto recklessly titty fucked her.

"AHH Mei-chan here it comes!" Naruto grunted as he came, covering her chest and face in a lair of white seed.

Mei scooped up jizz on her face with her fingers while she licked her breasts clean. Mei moaned at the taste of her now boyfriend's juice. "Mmmm Naruto-kun I believe it's time you claimed me as your own." She moaned out. Naruto nodded as he turned her so that he was facing away from him while she was on her knees. Naruto positioned himself behind her while reaching around and grabbing her ample chest.

"Ready?" Naruto asked only to get a 'yes' shouted back at him. Naruto pulled back a bit before plunging all the way into Mei's core. Mei's head snapped back as she let out a scream of both pain and pleasure. "Tell me when your ready." naruto told her so not to hurt her.

"Just fuck me already!" Mei yelled back at her lover. Naruto blinked a few times at her outburst before withdrawing all the way to the head before ramming back into her. Mei continued to scream in pleasure as naruto took her virginity.

'Finally, I have a husband.' Mei thought in pure bliss as Naruto fucked her to the blink of insanity. Mei unlike Shizuka had masturbated before with a dildo so she was able to last longer without cumming but and she lost more and more of her mind to the pleasure her resistance crumbled away and her world was going blank.

"Faster. Harder. Fuck me HARDER" Mei yelled out to her love, wanting to feel more of the wonderful sensation that was coursing through her body. Naruto was happy to do as she pleased and increased the power and spped of his thrusts.

"You like this Mei-chan!"

"NARUTO-KUN! I'M SOOO CLOSE!" Mei screamed at the top of her lungs. She was sure that if the room didn't have privacy seals everyone in the village would have heard her screams.

"Me too!" naruto yelled as he plowed into her gushing fold.

"LETS COME TOGETHER!" Mei yelled as she felt a tidal wave of bliss wash over her.

"NARUTO!"

"MEI!"

Both yelled out each other's name as their world exploded into colors as they both came hard as Naruto buried himself deep within her. With there climax come and done both fell on the bed asleep tired from the war and the sex they had just had.

next day

Mei stood in a dungeon with Naruto at her side. "Naru-koi, I know you're leaving today but I have something that you have to take to Konoha with you." She said as she led him through the caver past several jail cells filled with criminals begging for freedom.

"Mei-chan why did you take me to a dungeon?" Naruto asked his lover and now wife by her clan laws.

"We're here." mei said as she opened the door to a cell. Within was woman. She was fair-skinned with pupil less brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her typical attire consisted of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wore an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and had bandages around her tights and ankles. She looked dreadfully underfed and on the verge of death.

Naruto looked on in horror. "Mei-chan who is this?!" Naruto asked his wife.

"She is Pakura, the Hero of the Sand also known as Pakura of the scorch style. She was sacrificed by her village to gain a advantage over Iwa so that they could claim that she was killed by their ninja. Yagura has kept her casptive here for a few years now. Most of the village still resents bloodlines from Yagura's teachings. I need you to heal her and take her to konoha. She has been heard muttering about how she hated Suna and Kiri for what has happened to her." Mei said as she looked at the woman with a pained expression.

Naruto looked at Pakura with sympathy. 'Zero-snesei what should we do?' Naruto asked the spirit.

"Normally I would give you both choices but this sight is too horrible. Bring her to Konoha." Zero said with a scowl as he thought at what jack ass would sacrifice a kunoichi. He had few morals and seeing a poor kunoichi like that made him show sorrow for her. 'Damn I'm becoming good. What ever.'

Naruto walked over to the chained woman and released her restraints.

"Why are you helping me" she weezed out. She weakly lifted her head up to look into Naruto's Rinnegan eyes.

"Don't worry I'm hear to help you." He said as he summoned the king of hell. Naruto lifted the frail woman up bridal style as placed her within the king of hell. The massive head closed it's mouth and chewed a bit before opening up again letting a healed Pakura out.

"W-What did you do?" She asked Naruto who smiled widely at her.

"I healed you of course." Naruto said as he bowed to her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Pleased to meet you Pakura-san. I'll be taking you to Konoha." naruto said with a kind smile. Pakura however took this the wrong way.

"So your just my slaver!" She yelled at him as she prepared a few balls of hot gas.

"No, no I'm here to give you a new home away from imprisonment and being used. " Naruto said to the green haired woman who looked at him with analyzing eyes.

She could see the sincerity in his words and nodded with a smile. "Very well. When do we leave Namikaze-san."

Naruto put his hands up. "Please just Naruto-san or Naruto." the blond said to the scorch style user. "And we leave tonight."

* * *

There it is sorry for the very late update. My computer broke and I'm using a friend's. Updates will pick back up once school starts or when I get my own laptop.


End file.
